


Stop Me If You've Heard This One

by ChrishSmish, theseasdancingotter, Wolfgrowl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cousland Twins, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Some angst, Wild Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrishSmish/pseuds/ChrishSmish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseasdancingotter/pseuds/theseasdancingotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/Wolfgrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Grey Wardens, three Mabari hounds, a witch of the wilds, a bard, a qunari, a mage, an assassin, a golem and a dwarf walk into a blight...</p><p>Otherwise known as the story of how Fereldan was left in the hands of the four newest Grey Wardens.</p><p>Elwing Mahariel becomes their leader, the elf seeks to honor her clan as best she can while serving the Grey Wardens, but worries that she is leaving her traditions behind while she is thrown headfirst in the human world.</p><p>Luke Cousland finds himself confused now that he is no longer bound to his family and Highever. He seeks to protect his sister, and save Fereldan, but doing his duty as a Cousland is taking its toll on the elder twin.</p><p>Ceria Cousland lost everything when Howe attacked Highever, asides from her dog and her twin. Now she fears that the duties of a Grey Warden will take Luke from her even as she seeks vengeance against Howe for everything he took from her.</p><p>The three Wardens will have to overcome their losses and find a way to work together if they intend to slay the Archdemon and end the Blight threatening to overtake Thedas.</p><p>The Maker has a strange sense of humor to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

Luke followed Duncan, occasionally he spared a glance towards his sister, their dogs trailed along behind them.

The smell of smoke still clung to Luke’s clothes, from the fire at Highever.

Needless to say there was very little conversation.

At least until they reached the outskirts of the camp, even from this distance Luke could hear the bustle and noises of people and… dogs? Sure enough, Cathal’s ears were perked, there were dogs at camp.

But what surprised him most was a Dalish elf, who was seated along the path. Her light blue eyes met his, and he quickly took in her features, the tattoo across her face, the way her black hair hung around her face, and nodded in greeting.

“Ah, Elwing. I had assumed you would be further in camp,” Duncan greeted her, Luke glanced at Ceria whose eyes gleamed mischievously, was this another Gray Warden?

“It’s too loud,” the Dalish elf unfolded herself from where she had been sitting on one of the stone banisters along the path, “also people keep telling me to run errands, I don’t think they realize I’m a Gray Warden.”

“A Gray Warden _Recruit_ ,” Duncan corrected her, “just like these two.”

Luke nodded, “I’m Luke, pleased to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Ceria!” she leapt forward, offering out her hands in a quick motion as if to grab onto the expected hand and shake it heartedly It reminded Luke of an overeager Mabari puppy, stumbling all over the place as it grew used to its too big paws and its growing body. He should’ve known his sister would get excited over the first pretty girl they saw.

The elf blinked rapidly, and Luke was forced to intervene, grabbing his sister and pulling her back, “Sis, try to contain your enthusiasm.” He gave the elf a sympathetic smile, “I am sorry, I promise we were not raised in a barn, and we actually have manners.” The last bit was said with a pointed look to his sister. She could chase pretty girls later. It didn’t stop the sparkle in Ceria’s eyes in the least though he noticed.

The elf raised a hand to her temple, and massaged it slightly. Luke could sympathize.

“Humans are much stranger than I expected.”

Duncan cleared his throat, “in any case, this is Elwing. She is one of your fellow recruits. I hope that the three of you will join us together.”

Luke nodded once to Duncan and released his sister. Ceria made a face at him, not yet done with her playful mood,without an attempt to even hide it from Duncan or Elwing.

Elwing eyed them warily, and then moved to join them, obviously keeping Luke in between her and Ceria. Though it wasn’t as if she made an attempt to walk close to Luke either.

Luke turned to her, to ask how she’d come to be a member of the Grey Wardens, when a man stepped forward. A man Luke had never spoken to directly but recognized on sight. The King, Cailan.

“Ah! Duncan! I was starting to worry you would be late!”

“King Cailan,” Duncan accepted the handshake, “I was not expecting-”

“A royal welcome? You didn’t think I’d miss out on all the fun did you?”

Luke wasn’t sure a blight was his idea of fun, but he wasn’t going to be the one to contradict the King.

“They told me they’d gone to find some promising recruits. I take it these are them?”

Duncan nodded and gestured to the three assembled to his right, “yes, let me introduce them. This is Elwing and-”

“No need, these two I know,” Luke raised his head to meet the King’s gaze, “you two are the Cousland’s twins, aren’t you? I don’t think we’ve ever spoken personally though.”

“Yes, hello your Majesty. I am Luke, and this is my sister Ceria,” Luke dipped his head, and gesture to his sister as he spoke, it was usually better he spoke before Ceria got a chance, he had far more diplomacy. And from the look on her face, it was for the better.

“It’s nice to meet you. Your brother arrived here with Highever’s forces, but we’re still waiting for your father.”

Luke’s stomach clenched and his heart twisted, but he forced himself to report, “our father, Bryce Cousland was murdered.”

“Murdered?” Cailan seemed to make a habit of cutting people off, but Luke bit his tongue once more and said nothing. He did notice the sympathetic look Elwing gave them, and nodded once in thanks. Ceria, while managing to hold her tongue, had lost the playful gleam to a heated glare.

“Duncan, did you know anything about this?” Luke took a deep breath, and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to find some comfort, talking about it had brought the memory of his father bleeding out in front of him back to mind.

“The Teyrn and his wife were slain when Arl Howe attacked Highever,” Duncan reported, “these two were among the few survivors, likely to insure that no one would be able to tell you what he had done.”

Cailian nodded, and came back to Luke, “when we defeat the Darkspawn here, I will take my forces north, reclaim your lands, and bring Howe to justice, you have my word.”

Luke blinked and dipped his head, “thank you your Majesty.”

“For nothing,” Ceria muttered, Luke kicked her in the leg, “if I may ask your majesty, what about our brother Fergus?”

“I’m afraid he’s out scouting the wilds with his men. There’s no way to reach him until after the battle,” Cailan did look oddly sorry, and Luke accepted it at face value. He was too tired and hurt to be cynical right now.

“When will he be back?”

“Not until after the battle I’m afraid. Until then, all I can suggest is that you two turn your grief against the darkspawn for now.”

He turned back to Duncan, Luke felt oddly dismissed, and raised his arm to stop his sister, lest she do something rash.

Ceria gave him a look of frustration, Luke shook his head, and lowered his arm. Now was not the time, for her actions, or for his grief. Luke forced it down, and turned his attention back to Cailan, in time to hear a rather worrying statement.

“Tell me he didn’t just call strategy boring,” Luke muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Elwing to hear.

“I think he did,” she whispered back, and her posture towards him loosened slightly. Luke glanced at Cailan and sighed.

“I’m glad we’re in such capable hands,” he hissed, before straightening up, after all one could only risk so many snide comments about the king in one conversation.

He and Elwing shared a friendly glance though, maybe she wouldn’t be too bad. After all, Luke could hardly hold her earlier aloofness against her, this all had to be strange to her.

“Well I have to be off, before Loghain sends a search party,” Cailan waved once, and then walked away.

Duncan watched him go, before beckoning the three forward, “what the king says is true. They have won several battles against the Darkspawn.”

Several battles did not equal a war, but Luke was beaten by Elwing who commented, “he didn’t seem to take the Darkspawn seriously.”

Luke raised an eyebrow, that was an understatement.

Duncan shook his head, “unfortunately not. He doesn’t believe this is a true blight. I know that an archdemon is behind this, but I cannot tell the king to wait based on a feeling.”

“Why not?” Luke crossed his arms again, “he seems to respect the Gray Wardens.”

“Not enough to wait for the Orlesian Gray Wardens.”

Personally Luke wasn’t surprised, he wasn’t fond of Orlesians either, Gray Wardens or not.

“We will have to trust Loghain is enough to support us, despite the fact that as it is, the Darkspawn outnumber us. Which is why your joining ritual is so important.”

Ritual? Luke made a note of that, but Elwing spoke before he could ask any questions.

“What do you need from us?”

Luke nodded eagerly, anything to move, and take his mind off the memories of Highever, which still lurked in the back of his mind like shadows.

“For now, nothing. There’s another Gray Warden, Alistair. Elwing, I trust you’ve met him already?” The elf nodded, and Duncan continued, “When you’re ready speak to him. The Gray Warden tent is over there if you need anything, but otherwise don’t leave camp.”

Ceria scoffed slightly, “No, I thought we might go wander through the woods, pick some flowers.”

“Have a picnic?” Luke offered, his sister smiled back at him, but her smile failed to reach her eyes, and Luke couldn’t quite hold his.

Duncan shook his head, “and if you two don’t mind, your hounds can stay with me.”

Puppup and Cathal both barked, Luke knelt down and rubbed his dog’s ears, “be a good boy and listen to Duncan, alright?”

Ceria scratched Puppup, “you’ll be a good boy, won’t you, won’t you?” She took her dog’s head in her hands and shook him a little, his ears flopping against her hands.

They both got a lick on the face for that, and then their dogs trotted off after the Gray Warden, leaving them standing with Elwing.

“Well, would you like to lead the way?” Luke offered, he wiped his face off with the back of his arm.

Elwing nodded once, and the twins fell into step side by side behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder at them occasionally, but as they crossed the bridge the three of them were silent. It wasn’t until they’d reached the main part of the camp that Elwing spoke again.

“So, your tattoos?”

“Yes?” Luke had noticed Elwing’s and was stunned by the amount of detail in them. Hers were much different than his though, his were blocky and blue, meant to give the appearance of Mabari warpaint.

Elwing’s had more intricate detail, more like Ceria’s, hers was less extensive than Luke’s a cheery yellow color and only around her right eye, and on her left cheek. However Elwing’s spread all over her face, even more so than Luke’s.

“What gods do they represent?”

“I… what?” Luke halted, as did Ceria, “gods?”

“Yes, I’ve never seen tattoos like them, though yours seem much like Andruil’s as well, but I…” Elwing trailed off, and looked puzzled, “do your tattoos not symbolize gods?”

Luke shook his head slowly, “do yours?”

Elwing nodded quickly, “then what are they for, if not…”

Luke shrugged, and glanced at Ceria, his twin looked as lost as he felt, rubbing her tattoos self consciously , “we… Humans just get them for fun usually. I mean sometimes they mean something, like mine relate to my dog but usually-”

“Your dog?”

Luke bit his tongue, Maker if the earth would kindly swallow him that would be lovely.

“Yes. I… you know what never mind, it’s stupid, please, please tell us about your tattoos before I say something even more embarrassing.”

“They were the same as my mother’s if that helps,” the elf offered, which just made Luke feel worse, why had no one bothered to tell him _anything_ about Dalish culture, “it probably doesn’t.”

She turned away and Luke heard her murmur, “humans are so strange.”

The silence stretched between them, Luke kept glancing at the elf and mentally kicking himself. He was normally so much smoother when he talked to people, where had all his court training gone?

“So, you two are… siblings?”

“Yep! Of course! Anyone can see it in our matching good looks!” Ceria answered this time, and Luke was happy to let her, after how he’d embarrassed himself last time. She slung her arm around his shoulder, and ruffled his hair, “he’s my little bro!”

“I am older than you,” Luke reminded her sullenly, though he made no effort to pull away.

“By three minutes!” Ceria said cheerfully, “and let’s be honest, you’re the little one. Little Pup.”

Luke huffed, “yes well, I’ll remember that next time you’re about to step into a trap.” He smiled though, his sister meant no harm, and yes, while he was the smallest of the three Cousland siblings, he had learned to use it to his advantage. While his siblings favored swords and frontal assaults, Luke twisted around his opponents to avoid blows and stab them in the back. Literally, not metaphorically.

He turned to Elwing, “do you have any siblings?”

“No, but Tamlen is like a brother to me,” Her face fell, “was.”

Luke pulled loose of his sister’s grip, “I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, after all he hadn’t lost either of his siblings. He’d lost the rest of his family but thank the Maker he still had Ceria and Fergus.

Fortunately they were saved from more awkward conversations by a man walking up to Elwing, “I thought I told you all that I need-”

“She’s not a servant,” Luke cut him off, folding his arms, “she’s with the Grey Wardens.”

The man backed up slightly, “sorry ser. You know how the knife ears all look…” he trailed off when his statement was met with the Cousland twin stare down. When both twins glared at someone it was rather frightening, especially since Ceria was bigger than Luke, and both of them looked like they could break you.

Once the man backed off, looking sufficiently frightened, Luke relaxed.

“So, where’s this Alistair character?” Ceria asked cheerfully.

“I’ll take you to him in a moment,” Elwing promised, “first we should talk to Daveth.”

Luke followed her gaze to where a man was flirting with a very uninterested female soldier.

-

Several introductions (and cases of people mistaking Elwing for a servant) later, Luke’s head was swimming with names and places.

He was also being forced to serve as a barrier between his twin and Elwing, he wondered if the elf had even realized Ceria was interested in her.

He almost hoped she hadn’t, their entire conversation had been awkward. So very awkward. Ceria’s blatant interest would only make it all worst.

He was going to have to do some reading on Dalish culture or something, or find someone to tell him what to say. Or at the very least what not to say.

“And that’s…” Elwing trailed off as they approached a man, who was clearly arguing with a mage.

Luke disregarded the mage, taking in the man’s build, wide shoulders, the way he carried himself, he was a bit taller than Luke, he might even be a little taller than Ceria, but Luke’s eyes lingered on his face. Like Luke he had a bit of stubble, but he looked about Luke’s age, and his light hair caught the sun slightly.

He turned to them, “oh, sorry. Nothing like a blight to bring people together.” Then he smiled and Luke missed everything else he said.

Fortunately Elwing responded, and Luke got to stare for a few seconds longer.

Ceria elbowed him, doing nothing to hide her amused grin, Luke coughed and turned back to him their new acquaintance.

“So, I know Elwing, but your two faces are new faces… I’m Alistair.”

“Luke,” he accepted Alistair’s hand, noting the strength in his grip. He was a truly impressive soldier, and Luke was eager to get to know him.

“And I’m Ceria!”

Luke watched Alistair’s eyes jerk back and forth, matching their similar features, “yes we’re twins.”

“Well that’s unexpected,” Alistair grinned again and Luke’s knees felt weak, “now, have you been introduced to the other recruits? Asides from Elwing obviously.”

“I introduced them to Ser Jory and Daveth,” Elwing answered.

“Well then!” Alistair clapped his hands together, “let’s go talk to Duncan and get this started shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setup refers to the beginning of a joke.  
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So, this fic was caused by a discussion of "what would happen if our three wardens were all together" which lead to me and two friends weaving this massive fic (which I wrote for NaNoWriMo).
> 
> Hit me up at Runningwolf62 on Tumblr if you want, and if you'd do me a favor? We're trying to see which Warden is the most popular among readers, so between Luke, Ceria, and Elwing if you'd let us know, that would be great.


	2. Getting Wild in Korcari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elwing begins a journey of discovery of just how weird humans are. Or perhaps it's just the twins.

Elwing sheathed her daggers and examined the wolf carcass at her feet. This was the second pack they had walked into, Alistair may have been able to sense Darkspawn but he was terrible at guiding them through the wilds.

She looked over the group, Ser Jory was sticking close to Alistair, eyeing the trees warily, Daveth had slung his bow back over his shoulder, and Luke seemed to be making sure his sister hadn’t fallen into the water. With the way Ceria had a tendency to chase after interesting things she’d spot on the horizon, Luke seemed to have a good reason to.

Elwing pulled in a breath, “Luke, Ceria.”

The twins looked up and came over, both seemed confused but eager to listen.

“Luke and I should take the lead,” Elwing said, loud enough for the others to hear, “we can scout ahead, while you three remain further back, with Daveth in the back.” Where his bow would be more useful.

Daveth and Luke nodded, but Ser Jory spoke up.

“Alistair?” He asked.

“Don’t look at me, I’m just here to sense darkspawn,” if anything he looked impressed by Elwing seizing control.

“I say it makes sense,” Luke agreed, before he turned to his sister, “you stay with Alistair.”

Ceria whinned a little, mumbling some complaint towards Luke. Elwing wondered if this was common with siblings or if this was just these two.

“No. We already had you run off and somehow manage to accidentally summon a demon-“

“It was just one wraith so it wasn’t too hard to kill. Also it’s not really an accident if you do it on purpose.”

Probably just Luke and Ceria, Elwing decided, she shared a look with Alistair as the twins bickered.

Luke turned back to her, Elwing explained, “we won’t go too far ahead, but far enough to be able to scout.”

“You mean hear over Ceria’s boots.”

Elwing ignored Ceria’s insulted noise of protest, “also that way we can find traps.”

“Good thinking,” Luke gestured to the path before them, “would you like to lead or should I?”

Elwing took the lead, Luke moved to her right side.

Luke was different then Tamlen, his presence felt off, larger, more noticeable than Tamlen’s. She felt a bit of longing and grief for her friend. He’d been the closest thing she had to family since her father’s death.

Luke bumped his shoulder against hers and pulled her out of thought, “sorry, you just looked a little distracted and I didn’t want you to walk into a tree. Or anything else actually, it all looks awful.”

Elwing nodded once, she didn’t mind, being lost in her grief was dangerous. Instead she asked, “so, were you a hunter?”

Luke huffed, “not exactly. I did things more like this, scout ahead and fall back to the main group when I found the enemy. What about you?”

“I used to hunt for my clan,” Elwing looked up ahead, she thought she’d heard something.

Luke fell quiet instantly, they waited, Elwing breathed almost silently as she listened. When there was no other noise Elwing continued, “I grew up hunting.”

“It shows,” Luke sounded impressed, Elwing dipped her head again, and they fell into a more comfortable silence.

“Oh,” Elwing spotted a flower, white with a red center.

“Hmm? What is that?”

Elwing was already collecting it, “the kennel master at camp has a sick dog, and he mentioned this kind of flower would cure it.”

“Will one be enough?” he asked worriedly, Elwing remembered that Luke had his own warhound back at camp, and shrugged.

“I believe so, but if we find more, we can gather it.”

Luke signaled something, Elwing watched as Ceria spotted him and nodded, and turned to Alistair.

“Just letting her know we’re okay,” he explained, as she stood back up.

“You two have signals?”

Luke shrugged, “yeah, I mean they’re not complicated or anything, mostly used by our father’s forces.”

They fell back into place, Elwing didn’t push about Luke’s father, since he’d flinched and looked away after mentioning it.

As they walked Elwing scanned their surroundings, searching for the source of her unease. Perhaps it was just how tainted the land had become by the Darkspawn but something felt wrong. Very wrong.

Luke seemed unnerved as well, Elwing turned to him, “does it feel… odd to you?”

Luke nodded once, “I thought it was just me, I mean I grew up in Highever, I’m not used to wandering around swamps but…” he met her gaze, “yes, something feels off.”

Elwing narrowed her eyes, and turned her focus back to the path in front of them.

If the sound of Ceria’s voice made both of them jerk they didn’t say anything.

“Hey Luke, I think one of those notes we found mentioned a cache around here!”

“Sweet Maker, Ceria no!”

-

The ruins were crawling with darkspawn, which would’ve been helpful if they hadn’t already collected the five vials of blood.

Elwing let the warriors fight the alpha, she went after one of the archers.

She made short work of it, it took a few blows but she finally slipped one dagger through a chink in its armor, and with the other slit its throat for good measure.

She turned to see Luke had already killed the other archer, and the others had killed the remaining ones.

She headed over to the others, Alistair was looking around, “this should be where the treaties are.”

“I just hope the family sword doesn’t get corrupted by Darkspawn blood.”

Ceria lifted the sword with a grin at her brother, inspecting it by waving it about in front of her, “it seems fine to me.”

“Weapons can’t be tainted,” Alistair informed Luke, “only living things.”

“So, are bows at risk?” Luke crossed his arms, “since those were once living?”

“Can we discuss this back at camp?” Elwing cut him off, Luke looked a bit sheepish and nodded.

She assumed the lead, as they entered the old building, the feeling from before returned.

Even from here Elwing could tell the chest was damaged but she moved closer, in the hopes that at least one of the treaties would be intact.

She knelt down, but it looked like only rubble.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Elwing looked over to see a strange woman make her way down a ramp towards them.

Elwing thought she heard Ceria say “oh no, she’s attractive.” She also thought she heard Luke say “oh no, she’s Ceria’s type.” She however, was too busy keeping her eyes on the stranger as she approached, she stood up out of her crouch in front of the broken chest.

“So are you vultures I wonder? Scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long picked clean?” She stepped forward, making Daveth and Ser Jory step back, “or merely intruders?”

“We are Gray Wardens like those who once owned this tower,” Elwing replied, which made the witch raise her eyebrows.

“’Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse,” Elwing and Luke walked forward, Ceria joined them, while Daveth and Ser Jory hung back.

The witch looked them over, tossing over her shoulder, “I’ve watched your progress for some time here,” Elwing shared a look of understanding with Luke, that odd feeling, it had been Morrigan watching them, “’Where do they go?’ I wondered, ‘why are they here?’”

“Don’t answer her, she looks Chasind,” Alistair looked around warily, “and there might be others nearby.”

Luke and Elwing shared a look, both of them with eyebrows raised.

“You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?”

“Yes. Swooping is bad.”

Luke and Elwing both sighed, Luke even harder when Ceria muttered petulantly, “not if you do it right.”

Daveth’s frantic voice cut in, “she’s a witch of the wild she is, she’ll turn us into toads!”

Elwing and Luke turned to look at each other, at Daveth, and back at each other. Luke just shook his head while Elwing held back another sigh, this was getting out of hand.

“You there, handsome lad,” she pointed at Luke, who jerked back slightly, Elwing heard Ceria hiss, whether out of jealousy, the urge to protect her brother, or both, she wasn’t sure, “what is your name?”

“I’m Luke, pleased to meet you,” he kept his tone pleasant though he didn’t lower his guard.

“Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan.”

“I’m Ceria!” she chimed, much too forcefully, Luke’s mouth quirked and he shook his head at his sister.

Elwing figured she might as well too, “and I am Elwing.”

She looked them over, “shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?”

“’Here no longer’? You stole them didn’t you? You’re… some kind of… sneaky witch-thief!”

Elwing looked at Luke who was visibly pained by the statement. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed, a sentiment Elwing deeply agreed with.

“Are they done yet?” he muttered, Elwing sighed and shook her head.

“Not yet.”

Morrigan was giving Alistair a dirty look, “I am not threatened.”

“Then who did take them?” Ceria cut in, much to Elwing’s relief.

“’Twas my mother, in fact.”

“Your mother?” Ceria repeated, but Luke spoke over his twin.

“Can you take us to her?”

“That is a sensible request, I like you.”

“I’d be careful, first it’s ‘I like you…’ but then Zap! Frog time,” Alistair warned, Luke glanced at Elwing, and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take my chances.”

Elwing shook her head as she climbed over the rubble after Morrigan, “humans are… very odd.”

Luke huffed softly from behind her, Elwing paused to wait for him and Ceria.

Alistair grumbled as he followed them, with Daveth and Jory behind them. Once they joined them, Elwing continued after Morrigan.

-

They followed paths that seemed only obvious to Morrigan, until they reached what seemed to be the center of the wilds, and a small wooden shack.

An old woman was standing by the door, she appeared to be waiting for them.

“Mother,” Morrigan greeted her, Elwing stopped a short distance away, Luke and Ceria right behind her, one twin at each shoulder.

“I have brought the Grey Wardens-”

“I see them girl,” her mother cut her off, and looked them over, “mmm… much as I expected.”

“Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?” Alistair asked, disbelief obvious, Elwing watched to see how she reacted.

Flemeth just seemed amused, “you are required to do nothing, least of all believe! Shut one’s eyes tight, or open one’s arms wide… either way, one’s a fool!”

“She’s a witch I tell you!” Daveth sounded borderline hysterical, “we shouldn’t be talking to her!”

She shared a long-suffering glance with Luke, before turning her attention back to Flemeth. Something about this reminded her of a story Merrill had told her and Tamlen once, however Elwing suspected they were not actually “Witches of the Wilds” or anything other than mages hiding in the Wilds.

Flemeth met her gaze, “and what about you? Do you possess a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as the other do?”

It was Ceria who answered, her voice held a hint of a challenge, “I believe you have something we’re looking for.”

Morrigan seemed to agree, “they didn’t come here to listen to your wild stories mother.”

Flemeth nodded, “true, they came for their treaties, yes?” she produced them and held them out, Elwing accepted them, she handed them to Luke, who passed them to Alistair, “and before you begin your barking, your precious seals wore off long ago. I have protected these.”

“You!” Alistair started, then paused, “oh. You protected them?”

Elwing turned to look at Luke who shared her exasperation.

“At least he’s pretty?” he offered.

Elwing thought was rather a matter of opinion. Alistair was too tall, and he was still a child, without his vallaslin. Or whatever the human equivalent was.

Luke had turned to Flemeth before Elwing could ask why he found a child attractive, “thank you for returning these to us.”

Flemeth looked delighted, “such manners! Always in the last place you expect! Like stockings!”

Luke edged back slightly, Flemeth just laughed again.

“Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for.”

“Time for you to go then,” Morrigan looked ready to chase them off with her staff, Flemeth however, had other ideas.

“Do not be ridiculous girl! These are your guests.”

Morrigan let out a put upon sigh, “very well, I will lead you out of these woods.”

The group parted to let her through, the twins stayed near Elwing, Alistair about jumped out of her way.

Luke said what Elwing was thinking out loud, “the sooner we’re out of here the better.”

Rather than reply though she followed after Morrigan, eager to leave the Wilds behind her.


	3. Of Joinings and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the Grey Wardens they said, it would be fun they said. They left out the Darkspawn blood parts.

Luke, Ceria and Elwing all took a step back as Daveth collapsed.

“I am sorry Daveth,” Duncan slowly turned away from him, to face Ser Jory, where the knight was backing away slowly.

“Step forward Jory,” he commanded quietly.

“But I have a wife, a child! Had I known!” He reached for sword, Luke almost reached for his daggers, unsure what he would do if a fight broke out, he kept his eyes on Duncan, who was still oddly calm.

“There is no turning back,” Duncan warned, as he set the goblet down, to the side.

Ser Jory shook his head, “No! You ask too much, there is no glory in this!” He pulled his blade, Alistair moved to separate or block the other three from him.

Duncan pulled out his dagger, and easily deflected Jory’s frantic swipes, and stabbed him.

Luke jerked back in shock, his shoulder bumping against Ceria’s as he pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” Duncan told him, as Ser Jory fell to the ground.

He resheathed his blade and picked the goblet back up, turning to the three gathered in front of him, Luke looked between him and Jory’s dead body with mounting horror.

“But the joining is not yet complete. You three are called upon to submit yourselves to the taint for the greater good.”

Luke, Ceria and Elwing all shared a look, and then looked at the goblet. Luke reached for his sister’s arm to stop her, he couldn’t see her die. He couldn’t, not after what had happened at Highever, not after Oren, after Orianna, their parents… He couldn’t lose her too.

The look Ceria gave him assured him that his sister was thinking the same thing about him.

Before the twins were forced to decide Elwing stepped forward, “I’ll go next.”

The elf accepted the large goblet from Duncan and drank, she handed it back to Duncan and nodded, “I feel fine.”

She took a step towards Alistair and promptly fainted, Alistair jerked back rather than catch her, his hands flying into the air “agh!”

“Alistair…” Duncan trailed off and sort of sighed.

“You’re kind of useless aren’t you?” Ceria asked, before she glanced down at Elwing, “She’s alright, right?”

Luke could see she was still breathing, so it seemed her… very light armor did have some advantages. It appeared like his sister noticed much the same, if the way she quickly turned her head away from where Elwing was lying with a quickly reddening face was any indicator.

Alistair knelt down next to Elwing and checked her pulse, “I think she’ll be alright.”

“I doubt she’ll thank you when she wakes up,” Duncan commented, before turning to the twins, “and now you two.”

“Can we do it together somehow?” Ceria asked her voice quickly tapered down into a hesitant mumble. Luke eyed the cup warily, he’d just seen one man faint die, and Elwing had fainted, plus he wasn’t exactly eager to drink Darkspawn blood. He glanced over at Ser Jory, well, not that it exactly mattered what his opinion was.

He had a duty to Ferelden, and as a Cousland he would do it or… die trying.

Duncan shook his head, “sorry, one of you must…”

“I’ll go first, I’m oldest.”

“That’s ridiculous, by that logic I’ll go first I’m taller. Everyone knows taller people can handle drinking better. Most of the time. So darkspawn blood shouldn’t be different, right?”

Luke glared at her before reaching for the goblet, “I’ll go first. We’ve seen you drink.”

He took a deep breath, and the moment his fingers touched the cup he didn’t think, he just did. As fast as he could he raised it to his lips, drank a mouthful and passed it to his sister, who fumbled with the goblet a moment before knocking it back and taking her drink.

He shuddered as he swallowed and almost gagged, it tasted as vile as you would expect Darkspawn blood to taste.

Duncan took the goblet from Ceria, “how do you two feel?”

Luke wanted to say fine, but Elwing had said that and then fainted, so he didn’t say anything.

Instead he lost his balance and fell onto his sister who at least made some attempt to catch him before the both of them toppled to the ground. The last thing Luke heard before everything went black was the sound of his sister’s armor hitting the ground.

The image of a huge red and black dragon flashed before Luke’s eyes, wings unfurled against a stormy sky. The massive dragon turned its head to look at him, almost as though it had become aware of his presence. For a few moments it seemed to stare at him, seeming to call to him somehow. The roar sounded in his ears as he woke.

“Luke?”

Luke opened his eyes, to find Duncan staring down at him, the roar of the dragon still ringing in his ears.

“Good, you’re awake.”

Luke groaned a little, “that was awful.”

“That was normal, I’m glad you survived.”

Luke blinked once, and then pushed himself up, “Ceria!”

His sister groaned and pushed him away, “no. Later. Let me lay here and sleep until the world stops spinning and screaming.”

Luke smiled a little, glad to see his sister was alright, “I should’ve known you were all bark and no bite. Here we are at our first battle and you want to sleep through it.”

Ceria sat up so quickly Luke was sent tumbling to the ground, he just rolled across the ground, and landed next to Elwing, who Alistair was helping. Luke took in the concerned look on Alistair’s face and how one of his hand lingered on her back, and the other was on her elbow.

“Let’s go kill some darkspawn!” Ceria scrambled to her feet and almost lost her balance. Duncan steadied her, while Luke lay on the ground, waiting for his body to recover from his vision and everything that happened.

Alistair helped Elwing to her feet, steadying the elf once she was standing, until everyone was staring down at Luke, who was still laying on the stone ground.

Luke slowly pushed himself up, Ceria and Alistair helped support him, once he was steady Alistair released him and moved back beside Elwing. Ceria was more hesitant to let go of his arm, and that was okay with Luke, he wanted to make sure his sister was alright as well.

“Are you okay?” he murmured softly, and Ceria nodded quickly, and ruffled his hair.

“What about you little pup?”

“That stuff tasted awful and I had a weird… dream or vision thing, but other than that…” he trailed off noticing the eyes on him, “what?”

“You had it too?” Elwing had her arms folded in front of her, her eyes drifted from twin to twin.

Luke nodded, and glanced at his sister, who nodded albeit more hesitatingly. Oh that was a good sign for sure, that they all had some weird vision. They could discuss that later though, maybe they’d be lucky and Ceria and Elwing’s had been much more pleasant than his.

“Visions like that one will come, with more experience,” Duncan informed the three of them, “when you’re ready, join us at the war table. Don’t wait too long though, the battle will be starting soon.”

“Don’t wait too long he says, as though we didn’t just drink the equivalent of Dwarvan Ale,” Ceria muttered, possibly loud enough for the other wardens to hear her. Luke huffed a little at the mention of his sister’s least favorite drink, his legs still felt a little weak, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to throw himself into battle, but what choice did they have? The Darkspawn weren’t going to wait.

“How do you all feel?” Alistair asked, his gaze lingered on Elwing before moving to Luke and Ceria.

“Awful,” Luke admitted, Ceria grimaced as she nodded, and Elwing just shifted her weight but seemed to agree, “but I think we’ll all live.”

“There’s one last part to the ritual,” Alistair explained, and held up three chains, necklaces it looked like, “lockets, with a bit of the blood in them, in memory of those who didn’t make it.”

He handed them to the three of them, Luke quickly put his own on, his sister did the same, he then tucked it under his shirt, the metal was cold against his chest.

“I’ll meet you later, then,” Alistair shifted from leg to leg awkwardly, glancing at Elwing, before he waved and ran off.

Luke sighed out his nose, someone help that poor man, his interest in Elwing was obvious and kind of endearing. Luke pushed that thought back, he would not develop feelings for his fellow Grey Warden, who was clearly interested in women.

“I’m ready when you two are,” he shoved his sister who was snickering too loudly to even be remotely discrete, “though I am surprised you didn’t run off and leave us.”

“And leave you defenseless?”

“I have Cathal, and I am never defenseless sis, come on now.”

His sister just smiled faintly at him, a ghost of her old familiar grin, and ruffled his hair. Luke let her, he almost leaned into the touch, he was so grateful his sister had not been among those who hadn’t survived the Joining. If they’d gotten this far just for him to lose her… Luke didn’t want to think about that.

Elwing unfolded her arms, “I’m fine, so we can be on our way when you two are ready.”

Luke raised an eyebrow and moved towards her, “the last time you said that you were fine you fainted two seconds later, are you sure…”

Elwing gave him a dirty look, he held up his hands, “I was just…”

“Blame Alistair for any bruises you have,” Ceria chimed in, Luke snorted, and raised his hands again, and imitated Alistair’s little shriek, for a brief second Ceria smiled honestly and the shadows disappeared from her eyes

“Yeah, that, that’s what happened.”

“He dropped me?” Elwing looked confused, and Luke clarified.

“More like failed to catch you,” he sighed and rolled his eyes, “I mean I know he said he was a Templar but still, surely he’s at least touched a girl before now.”

“I see,” Elwing murmured.

“What do you mean by touched?” Ceria gave him a playful look, raising one eyebrow.

“Likely not what you mean,” Luke pointed one finger at his sister, and then turned to Elwing, “after you, best not to keep the King waiting after all.”

Elwing raised her shoulder slightly, “if you wish for me to lead, then I will.” Luke followed her, he didn’t even have to signal to Cathal to follow him, his dog joined him at his heels instantly.

The meeting had already begun when they arrived, Elwing had them move to the side, giving a slight berth to Cailan and Lohgain. From what Luke overheard, they seemed to be arguing over whether or not they should wait for the Orlesians.

The trio took their place next to Duncan, Luke glanced around, wondering where Alistair had wandered off to.

There was no sign of the other Grey Warden, and Loghain and Cailan were still arguing.

Luke used their distraction to look at the map in front of him, even upside down and at an angle he understood most of it. He’d spent years reading over books of strategy and looking at maps, including several books on Loghain’s strategies.

He examined the positions of the archers, the layout of the attack, all in all not bad. Actually he was very impressed, as he should be, if Teyrn Loghain was the one to come up with this.

Speaking of Loghain, Luke slowly became aware of someone glaring at him, he looked up to meet the Teyrn’s gaze and straightened up, giving a slightly sheepish grin. Loghain continued to glare and Luke slunk behind Ceria.

“Why not have Alistair take these three to light the beacon?”

Luke peered over his sister’s shoulder, why was the King giving the Grey Wardens orders? It would’ve been one thing to say a few of Duncan’s men, but to specify the three of them? And Alistair by name?

“You rely on the Grey Wardens too much Cailian.”

Luke sunk back out of Loghain’s sight, he had just been curious about the strategy, he’d grown up reading about how Loghain was a master of it, forgive him for wanting to see it personally.

Ceria seemed very amused by her brother’s antics, and patted him on the head, Luke kicked her in the shin which only made him have to swallow a curse, damn his sister’s heavier armor. Ceria at least had the sense to attempt to stifle her laughter.

Elwing looked very confused by them, and once more Luke was very sorry that her introduction to human culture involved the two of them.

He realized that Cailan was watching the three of them and scrambled out from behind Ceria, trying not to embarrass himself further.

“We will do our best, your majesty.”

Cailan nodded, and turned to Loghain, “then prepare your men.”

Duncan signaled for the three of them to follow him, Luke fell into step with his sister, the two of them behind Elwing.

“What was the point of having us there?” Ceria asked almost instantly, causing Luke to twist his head and make sure Cailan hadn’t heard.

Duncan didn’t answer, instead he gestured for Alistair to join them. Luke wasn’t sure why he’d asked them to be there, or why Alistair hadn’t but now wasn’t the time to ask questions.

They returned to the campfire where Duncan had been earlier, he turned to them.

“You three heard the plan, Alistair will lead you to the Tower of Ishal, and once you get the signal, you will light the beacon. Alistair will know what to look for.”

Luke and Elwing were nodding but Ceria and Alistair looked much less pleased.

“So we’re too be sent out of the battle?” Alistair sounded indignant and Ceria was nodding as well.

“Yeah, I want to fight!”

Luke sighed heavily, which caught his sister’s attention before Duncan could answer.

“Luke, come on! You know I’m good at fighting!”

Luke stared her down, “you heard what the king said.” He arched an eyebrow his expression softening, _and I don’t want to lose you._

Ceria sighed and her shoulders slumping, “ _fine_. At least I’ll be able to keep you safe.”

Alistair clearly was not as easily appeased by the ability to keep Luke safe.

“I-”

“This is not your choice Alistair,” this was the most Luke had heard Duncan raise his voice, “if King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to light the beacon then they shall!”

“I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I’m drawing the line. Darkspawn or no.”

Luke, Ceria and Elwing all turned to look at him, Luke grinned and raised his eyebrows.

Elwing mused thoughtfully, “I’d like to see that.”

“For you, maybe,” Alistair smiled at her, “but it would have to be a pretty dress.”

Duncan sighed loudly, Luke’s mouth twitched.

“If you four understand, then I must go. The battle will begin soon. You will have less than an hour.”

Luke swallowed as a gust of wind blew smoke into his face. For a second he remembered Highever, the sounds of screaming and swords, the smell of his home burning-

He reached over and grabbed Ceria’s hand, she squeezed his back gently, pulling him out of the flashback.

Luke breathed deeply and nodded, he could do this, he would do this. He met Ceria’s gaze, they would have each other’s back through it all.

Duncan was still speaking, “remember, you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title.”

Luke pulled himself up, more than a Grey Warden he was a Cousland. And he would be worthy of both.

“Duncan...” Alistair paused, and hesitantly added, “and may the Maker watch over you.”

Duncan nodded, “may He watch over all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of a throw away line when Luke thinks about Ceria dying during the Joining but uh... we considered that, where one of the twins died in the Joining.


	4. The Battle Begins

“Let’s get across the bridge and to the tower!” Alistair yelled over the sounds of battle around them.

Luke didn’t bother to respond, he doubted anyone would hear him anyway, he just followed Elwing, Ceria followed him.

The air was filled with the sounds of arrows being fired and battle cries, Luke kept his gaze trained on Elwing’s back so that he didn’t allow the battle to distract him, they had a mission to complete. He had to let Alistair lead, though it was weird, all his life he’d trained to lead men in battle and now he was expected to follow.

Luke was suddenly knocked to the ground, his sister on top of him, as something exploded, Ceria’s arm blocked Luke’s view of anything and her body shielded him from the blast.

Luke heard several of the archers hit the ground, and he peered around his sister, it didn’t look like most of them were getting up.

“Thanks,” Luke patted his sister on the arm, and she ruffled his hair, before she got up. She then grabbed him by the armor and hauled him to his feet.

“Alright, we’re good,” he assured Alistair, who let out a sigh of relief. Luke flashed a quick grin at him, it would take more than that to take out the Cousland twins.

“Let’s go, before we do get injured,” Elwing suggested, Alistair nodded in agreement.

“The sooner we’re off this bridge the better.”

The four raced forward, the hounds galloping beside them, this time Ceria was in front of him, Luke barely noticed when the ground changed from stone to dirt under his feet, only stopping when his sister did, panting and gasping.

He looked ahead, to where he could see the tower in between the trees, “we need to go, in case we miss the signal.” They still had plenty of time, but Luke wanted to be up there with time to spare, Duncan had said they had an hour, Luke hoped to spend that hour sitting at the top of the tower bored out of his mind waiting for the signal.

Alistair had caught his breath sooner than Luke, so had Elwing and Ceria for that matter, he forced himself to stand up, and tried to hide that he was still a little winded. It didn’t seem like Alistair had noticed, his sister might have though.

Alistair lead the way forward, Elwing at his right, and Luke took the rear, both out of exhaustion and to watch their backs, this was a position he was good in if he couldn’t lead.

“Darkspawn,” Alistair drew his sword, Luke unsheathed his blades, he remembered Alistair mentioned being able to sense them, and trusted his judgement.

Several of them lurked in front of the Tower, Alistair didn’t even bother to give a command, he just charged in, Ceria and the hounds were happy enough with that but Luke and Elwing both stared after them.

“So… that just happened.”

Elwing and he shared a long look, Luke liked Alistair well enough but he was really beginning to doubt his leadership abilities, between this and the Kokari Wilds.

“Those crates might have useful supplies, we should grab them before they get damaged,” Elwing nodded to a pile of them, Luke glanced over to make sure his sister was alright before he nodded.

“Sounds good to me.”

-

Luke and Elwing silently rejoined Ceria and Alistair, Luke took in how his sister and their hounds were splattered with blood and shook his head, his bag now heavier with various health poultices and other odds and ends.

“The tower has fallen!” the man in front of them reported, his eyes wide, flickering in the occasional flashes that illuminated the trees around them.

“Fallen? What happened?” Alistair demanded, Luke spun his daggers in his hands, and watched as Ceria traced the pommel of the family sword.

“Darkspawn! They surged up from the lower floors! All the men are dead!”

Alistair didn’t hesitate, “then we’ll have to get in there and light the beacon ourselves.”

Luke shared a worried glance with Elwing, Alistair’s idea was not a well thought out plan, it was what they had to do, yes, but not how.

Before Luke could point this out however, Alistair was moving, leaving Luke and Elwing to share a frustrated glance and follow.

Elwing grabbed Alistair’s arm, “wait.”

“What?”

She nodded, “there are darkspawn up ahead, we can’t just charge in. It’d be suicide.”

Luke looked over the group in front of the tower and let out long breath, “I can probably sneak up and take out one of the archers.”

“And I can at least take another,” Elwing acceded and then looked up at the two warriors in the group, “ _then_ you two can charge in.”

“Yeah, that’s uhh… that’s a much better plan,” Alistair looked a bit overwhelmed and impressed, “let’s do that.”

Luke glanced at Ceria as he moved past to join Elwing, “don’t step in a trap in the two seconds I’m gone.”

“I’m sure I can avoid a couple of them for your sake,” Ceria flashed Luke a quick smile, “just make sure you don’t get into a brawl before I can back you up, okay?”


	5. The Tower

Together they forced the doors closed behind them, to prevent more Darkspawn from getting in and coming up behind them. Once the doors closed, Luke stepped back to look around. They stood in a small, dark, entry hall that seemed to lead into a larger room.

Luke had temporarily sheathed his blades to close the door and left them there, he needed his hands free for now, in case there were traps.

“Alright let’s go,” Alistair didn’t sound overly confident, but he signaled them forward anyway, his sword drawn and shield raised. Ceria grinned and went to follow him, Luke wasn’t so sure though.

“Wait,” Alistair halted when Elwing spoke, for a moment Luke thought he looked relieved.

“She’s right,” Luke agreed, he signaled for Cathal to sit, and the hound did, he folded his arms, “we know there are Darkspawn ahead but we don’t know where, let’s not rush in blindly. There’s only four of us, and this beacon has to be lit, we can’t afford to be reckless.” Also they’d already lost two of them tonight, Luke would prefer not to lose any more of their group and Maker help anyone who tried to take his sister from his side.

Alistair nodded and lowered his sword, “alright, so what do you suggest we do?”

Luke turned to Elwing, after their trip through Wilds he trusted her leadership, “I… well there is a strategy we could use.”

Elwing considered it and then dipped her head, Luke stepped forward.

“Well, I… or you Elwing, you’re good at sneaking; I’m used to it just being me. One of us goes ahead and makes sure there aren’t any traps, and disables any there are. They scout out a certain range and then come back and tell us what we’re looking at. Now that Alistair and Ceria won’t step into any traps, they rush in, and the enemies swarm them and the dogs. You and I use this to pick off some of them, to make sure they aren’t overwhelmed, and they should distract the darkspawn enough that we are able to avoid being detected and find their weak points.”

Elwing seemed to approve of the plan, “we could take turns scouting the rooms, so the burden is fair. The way that should work well, with them as bait and us as the hunters. Yes.”

Luke grinned when she approved of his plan, she looked at Alistair, “what do you think?”

Their ‘leader’ seemed grateful that Luke and Elwing had made the decision for him, “that sounds like a great plan, why don’t we do that?”

Ceria didn’t say anything but she beamed at him with something that could be either pride or the chance to catch darkspawn off guard as she listened to her brother’s plan.

Luke gave Elwing a small smile, “I’ll watch Ceria’s back, you watch Alistair’s?” It would be easier if they divided it between them, otherwise they’d just get in each other’s way and it would divide their focus too much.

Elwing jerked her head once, “would you like to scout the room, or should I?”

“I’ll go,” Luke gave Cathal the sign to stay, before he slunk into the shadows, crawling forward to the doorway. A quick glance around the room revealed multiple darkspawn, Luke noted their position and type, he moved around the room, searching for traps. A tripwire caught his attention, and he knelt down, and with deft movements disabled it quickly, noting the barrels it was attached to. No doubt this would’ve sent his sister sprawling.

He found several other traps and deal with them before returning to where the others were waiting for him.

He stepped out into sight, “there are several garlocks, and a Hurlock. They’re scattered throughout the room, but they’ll rush the door the moment they see Ceria and Alistair.”

“Then we should sneak back in and be ready for when they do.”

Luke hadn’t considered that and smiled, “that’s a great idea,” he murmured, even in his excitement he kept his voice low, so the Darkspawn wouldn’t hear him, he signaled to Cathal, “you follow Ceria, okay boy?”

His dog trotted over to stand next to Puppup, he didn’t bark but his tail wagged briefly.

“Wait about a minute and then charge in,” Elwing instructed Alistair and Ceria before she signaled to Luke, and they once more stepped into the shadows, Luke’s daggers out and ready to draw Darkspawn blood.

-

They fought their way up, floor by floor, the first few times it didn’t work quite right but soon they had the hang of it, Luke learned to focus on Ceria, and trust that Elwing wouldn’t let Alistair be swarmed by Darkspawn.

It helped that occasionally Cathal broke off to help Alistair, between the dogs and Luke and Elwing, Ceria and Alistair were just fine, a few cuts, but nothing serious. None of them were badly hurt by the time they got to the top of the tower, Luke was grateful to notice, though they did have a few supplies on hand if something had gone wrong.

Luke was starting to get tired though, he wasn’t trained for long combat, so he was grateful they were almost at the top, he needed a bit of a breather before they started any more fights.

It was Elwing’s turn, but when they opened the door Luke heard a loud roar, he’d never fought an ogre before but that kind of roar could only belong to one kind of Darkspawn.

“Change of plans!” he ordered, without thinking, “Ceria, Alistair, rush it, Elwing and I will keep any others off you.”

He had finished giving the order before it occurred to him that he hadn’t consulted either Elwing or Alistiar, and gave them a sheepish grin.

Elwing barely spared a glance at him as she gave better orders, “Luke take the left with Ceria, Alistair, you and I come in from the right!”

“Alright!” Ceria cheered and ran in, Luke and Puppup followed after her.

-

“Did you see that?” Ceria pulled her sword out of the ogre’s forehead, “that was badass!”

“I don’t care how badass it was, if you damaged the family sword…”

“It’s fine,” Ceria insisted, before continuing, “I didn’t know I could leap like that and-”

“Light the beacon!” Alistair cut in, Elwing took care of it, the room was bathed in light.

Luke raced to the window, and peered down, “just in time, Cailian’s been overrun.”

He was pushed to the side by Alistair, as long as he wasn’t pushed over he was fine, he made room for the Grey Warden, “see?”

“What’s Loghain doing?” Ceria asked, she also peered over the railing.

“He’s… no,” Luke shook his head, he rubbed some of the blood off his face in the hopes what he was seeing would change, “he’s calling a retreat.”

“He’s left them to die,” Elwing observed, her voice slightly shaken, Luke raised his head to meet her shocked glance, before he heard Alistair’s pained scream.

He jerked his head back to the battlefield, what had Alistair seen? Darkspawn were pushing Cailain’s forces back and surging over the battlefield, several groups broke rank and fled. Luke continued to search for what had caused Alistair’s scream.

“Duncan’s alright!” Ceria cheered, and pointed, “look Alistair he’s-”

The door across the room slammed open, Darkspawn burst in, weapons drawn and snarling.

“Maker’s blood,” Luke cursed, spinning his own blades quickly drawn, “we’re trapped.”

“Well there goes your strategy,” his sister snarked, as the Darkspawn came closer, “got any ideas for a new one?”

“Kill them all and live,” Elwing replied, before she lunged forward.

That sounded good enough to Luke, though he could only wonder how long that plan would work, as an arrow caught him in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one is kind of short, I know.


	6. Waking up in the Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elwing wakes up naked in bed with Ceria and no memory of how she got there. And that's just the beginning.

Elwing awoke slowly, aware of an odd warm weight over her stomach. She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place, she could hear a fire crackling nearby.

She could also hear breathing to her right, and turned her head.

Ceria was snoring softly beside her, that would explain the odd weight, it was Ceria’s arm.

Not why they were both naked though.

Elwing wiggled out from beneath Ceria’s arm, as she slid out of bed the other woman rolled over, and mumbled something that sounded like “no.”

Elwing hesitated, before she got to her feet.

The last thing she remembered was the tower of Ishal, and them being over run. Luke had been struck down from beside them, then Alistair, and Ceria, as Elwing had lost consciousness she’d thought she’d heard large, feathered, wings, but that was impossible.

The griffins were dead, everyone knew that.

Speaking of Luke, he was sprawled out on the floor, like Elwing he was shirtless and pantless, fortunately he still had his smallclothes on. Elwing paused, Luke had several scars over his torso, most noticeably one that ran over his shoulder and collarbone, but no signs of the multitude of arrows that had hit him.

Elwing looked down at her own body, covered in faint scars, from hunting accidents and other childhood events, like the small cut on her side from a sparring session with Tamlen, and then over at Ceria, who also bore scars, but none of them had signs of the battle they had somehow survived.

Now things were even stranger.

Elwing grabbed her armor, which was stacked on top of the twins things, and dressed quickly.

As she finished pulling on her gloves, the door opened, and the witch from the Wilds, Morrigan came in.

“Ah, you’re awake.” She looked over the twins, who were still passed out though Ceria was mumbling, then back at Elwing.

A silence stretched between them, Elwing had a great number of questions, and was unsure of where to start.

Ceria sat upright and yelled, “Luke!”

Her brother popped up off the floor almost instantly, only to lose his balance and fall against the bed, “what?”

Morrigan looked rather unimpressed by the twins display,  “you two seem to share an odd codependency.”

Ceria turned to Morrigan, so Elwing couldn’t see her face, but she could still hear the disgust, “I was going to tell you that you are a beautiful sight for my poor, tired eyes but I take it back.”

Luke laughed softly, and pushed himself up, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Me, what about you!” Ceria looked her brother over, her entire focus shifting to her brother as she looked for any sign of the battle “you were… you got shot and…”

Luke looked down, one hand raising up to touch his shoulder, Elwing stayed silent as they both looked themselves over.

“Where’s Elwing?” Ceria asked, looking around, “and Alistair?”

“I’m here,” both twins turned to look at her, Elwing met Morrigan’s gaze, “but I don’t know where Alistair is.”

Perhaps they hadn’t all made it off the tower after all.

“Your companion is outside, being very childish in all his blubbering, when he’s not in denial that is,” Morrigan looked disgusted, “perhaps now I can speak.”

Luke mumbled something about, “you don’t have to be that rude,” but Morrigan continued.

“You all seem to recall the Darkspawn, do you remember mother’s rescue?”

The twins shook their heads, Elwing hesitated, but other than the sounds of wings she remembered nothing.

“Mother managed to save all four of you, though ‘twas a close call. The man who was to respond to your signal abandoned the field, leaving all there to be massacred.”

Elwing remembered that much, they’d been peering over the balcony, the king was likely dead, as were the rest of the Grey Wardens.

“How did she rescue us exactly?” Luke asked,

“She turned into a giant bird and plucked you from the tower, two in each talon.”

That explained the wings Elwing had heard, and the look Morrigan gave them dared any of them to challenge it.

“Alright, so…” Luke looked around, “I suppose we should get dressed.”

“Yes, you should,” Morrigan replied, and then to Elwing, “you should speak to Mother and then begone. You have a darkspawn horde to avoid and ‘twould be best to get a head start.”

Luke turned to her, “thank you for your help Morrigan.”

“I…” for a moment she was speechless, and then she regained her composure, “you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer.”

Elwing moved across the room, “I’ll go then.”

“Tell Alistair and Morrigan’s mother we’ll be right there, please,” Luke requested, heading to where his armor and weapons were.

Elwing nodded, and then followed Morrigan out of the house.

Elwing made her way towards Alistair, he had her back to her, and occasionally his shoulders shook. Laying at his feet were the twins’ hounds.

“See, here is one of your fellow Grey Wardens. You worry too much young man,” Elwing eyed the woman warily, now she knew for sure who she was.

Alistair turned, his eyes lit up when he saw her, Elwing could see that his eyes and cheeks were wet and when he spoke his voice was rough.

“You’re- you’re alive!” he stepped forward, his voice cracked a bit, “I thought you were dead for sure.”

Elwing shook her head, “I’m fine. The twins will be with us shortly, once they’re dressed.”

“We’re here!” Luke jogged up, Ceria right behind him.

She looked over at Alistair and raised an eyebrow, “takes more than a few Darkspawn to kill us.” The dogs scrambled to their paws and raced to their masters, Ceria knelt now to pet Puppup.

“Duncan’s dead,” Alistair shook his head, “the Grey Wardens, and even the king. They’re all dead.”

He walked up to the three of them, “it doesn’t feel real, if it wasn’t for Morrigan’s mother, we’d all be dead up on that tower.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here, lad.”

“I didn’t mean…” Alistair swallowed and wiped his face, “what do we call you, we never caught your name.”

“Asha’belannar,” Elwing dipped her head in respect, “ma serannas.”

She let out a long sigh, “you elves, but yes, that is one name. Flemeth will also suffice.”

The three humans next to her all flinched, the twins at the same time.

“The Flemeth?” Alistair looked shocked, “Daveth was right, you are a Witch of the Wilds!”

“What did you call her Elwing?” Luke’s voice was softer than Alistair’s surprised yell.

“Asha’belannar, the woman of many years. One of my Clan told me stories of her,” she nodded to Flemeth, “again, my thanks.”

The twins murmured their thanks, Flemeth looked amused, “such good manners, perhaps you would be a good influence on Morrigan.”

“Is there someway we can repay you?”

Now she laughed outright, “just do as you are meant to do,” She looked more serious now, “it has always been the duties of the Grey Wardens to bring the land together to face a Blight, or did that change when I wasn’t looking?”

“Of course not!” Ceria pulled herself up to her full height, Luke did as well to match his twin, Elwing idly wondered if he’d even realized he’d done it.

Alistair looked more upset, “but we were fighting the Darkspawn! The king had nearly defeated them, why did Loghain do this!”

“Now that is a good question,” Flemeth nodded slowly, “often times mean hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he thinks this is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the true evil behind it.”

Alistair’s voice was surer now, steadier, “the Archdemon.”

Luke spoke up, “what about the rest of the Grey Wardens?”

“Cailan contacted them, and they’ll come if they can,” Alistair sighed, “but Loghain is has likely already taken steps to stop them.”

Luke folded his arms, “so, now what? If we can’t call the other Wardens-”

“You have more at your disposal than you think,” Flemeth cut him off.

Alistair perked up, “the treaties! Those treaties Duncan had us get, they require the Dwarves, the Dalish and the Circle to fight for us. They have to help us during a Blight!”

Elwing straightened slightly at the mention of the Dalish, her people? It wouldn’t just be her among a group of strange humans, elves would be with them too?

Luke nodded and ticked off on his fingers, “so, Dalish, Dwarves, Circle of Magi. I wish we could call on my family’s army but unfortunately…” he met Ceria’s gaze and trailed off, Elwing nodded sympathetically.

Alistair’s eyes widened, “that’s it!”

“I just said my family’s solders…”

“No, the Arl of Redcliffe! He raised me, and he was Cailan’s uncle! He would help us!” Alistair looked at them, “we could go to him! He would also use the Landsmeet to oppose Loghain!”

Luke glanced at Elwing, “what do you think?” Elwing searched his face, finding no hidden motive, he was genuinely looking to her as their leader.

“It is certainly worth considering.”

Flemeth cackled, “well that certainly sounds like an army to me.”

Alistair hesitated, “so we should just go to all these places and… raise an army?”

“ I’m not exactly eager to take on an Archdemon with only the four of us,” Luke remarked.

“And why not? That’s what Grey Wardens do isn’t it?” Ceria added as she patted down her armor and rounded her shoulders, ready.

“So are you ready then? Ready to go be Wardens?” Flemeth asked, Elwing answered for them.

“Yes. Thank you for your help Flemeth.”

“No, thank you, you are the wardens here, not me,” The old woman smiled, “however, there is yet one more thing I can offer you before you go.”

Morrigan walked up, “the soup is cooking mother, should I set out some for the Wardens?”

“They were just leaving, and you will be going with them.”

“Oh that’s a shame-” Morrigan stopped, “what?”

Flemeth laughed, “oh come now, you’ve wanted to leave the Wilds for a while.”

“What?” Alistiar sounded horrified, Elwing turned to her companions.

Ceria nodded eagerly, Luke gave his sister a look before he shrugged, I’m fine with it if you are.”

Elwing turned to Flemeth and Morrigan, “she would be welcome to come with us.”

Morrigan looked a little overwhelmed, “I… Mother this is not how I wanted this, I am not even ready-”

Flemeth turned to her daughter, Elwing took a step back, the twins shuffled back as well.

“You must be ready. Alone, they must unite Ferelden, against the Blight. Without you they will fail, and we will all perish. Even me.”

Elwing was quiet and Morrigan thought over her mother’s words.

“I… understand.”

“What about you Wardens, do you understand? I give you that which I value most in this world because you must succeed.”

Elwing nodded, she could see Luke and Ceria’s fearful expressions as they nodded with her.

Morrigan sighed softly, “allow me to get my things, if you please.”

Elwing dipped her head, “of course.”

She turned to the twins, who seemed to be having some odd conversation entirely via facial expressions and hand signals.

She glanced at Alistair who looked more and more alarmed the longer the twins’ conversation went on.

Luke finally sighed and shrugged, “we can talk about that later.”

Ceria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Morrigan returned, a bag and what was likely a tent, she addressed Elwing, “I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. ‘Tis not far and you will find much you need there.”

Alistair made a small noise, Elwing glanced over at him, before looking back to Morrigan.

“Or if you prefer I can be your silent guide.”

“Welcome aboard,” Luke spoke from behind her, Morrigan gave him a curious look, before she addressed her mother.

“Farewell Mother. Do not forget the soup on the fire. I would hate to return to a burn down hut.”

Flemeth scoffed, “Bah. ‘Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight.”

“I…” Morrigan hesitated, “all I wanted was…”

“Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear.”

Elwing had a feeling that this adventure would be a far cry from fun but perhaps she would be proven wrong.


	7. Ain’t Nothing but a (War)Hound Dog

The group was traveling down the road towards Lothering, Luke was grateful for how easy the terrain was, and also that it wasn’t a swamp like where Flemeth’s hut had been. He was grateful for her saving their lives but he was very eager to leave the swamps of the Wilds behind him. Along with Ostegar. Just the southern part of Ferelden in general really.

Elwing was in the lead, with Alistair to her right, Luke on the left, Ceria behind him, and Morrigan bringing up the rear. Odd, since Morrigan knew where Lothering was, but it made sense if they ran into trouble.

Cathal suddenly lifted his head, and barked once. Puppup tilted his head, one paw raised, he cocked his ears.

Elwing halted, the group stopped, Luke and Ceria in unison, Alistair a second later.

Out of the bushes leapt a Mabari hound, who barked happily at Elwing, and wagged its tail.

Elwing released her hand on her daggers, “oh, if that’s…”

The dog turned around and growled, ears flat against its skull. Not a second later, Puppup and Cathal did the same.

Luke pulled his daggers out instantly, he heard the sound of Ceria’s sword being drawn, and then he saw them.

He could feel it too, the odd sensation from Ostagar, and now what almost felt like whispers, only in his mind rather than his ears.

A second later the Darkspawn came into view, Luke sank into a fighting stance. The darkspawn stared at them a moment longer, and then charged.

Ceria let out a cheer, and charged forward to meet them head on, Alistair close behind, Puppup at her heels, and the strange dog leading the odd charge forward.

“Go,” Luke ordered Cathal who ran forward with a bellowing howl. He turned to Elwing, “same plan as in the Tower of Ishal I suppose?”

The elf nodded, “if we were planning otherwise it’s too late now.”

Luke swallowed a laugh, but he did smile faintly as they moved after their companions, Luke stayed close to Ceria, letting her distract the darkspawn long enough for him to shove his daggers in their backs and sides, using every opening they gave him to attack them.

He shared a look with Elwing, who was doing the same thing as him only instead she was keeping the enemies from overwhelming Alistair, he flashed a grin, there was something exhilarating about being in battle.

Elwing nodded, and then she spun to cut off one of the Darkspawn’s head, well now Luke was just going to have to step up his game.

He brought his daggers down into what should be the Darkspawn’s kidneys, he was assuming they still had their internal organs. The Darkspawn dropped, so he figured his suspicion was only confirmed.

Alistair and Ceria hacked and slashed, and Luke and Elwing wove in and out until the field was filled with dead Darkspawn.

“Thanks for your help Morrigan!” Alistair called, wiping blood off his face.

“You all seemed to have it under control,” she drawled, her arms folded over her chest, “or was I wrong?”

“Leave it,” Luke muttered, “the battlefield would’ve been too crowded with her anyway. Any spells she cast would’ve hit us as well as the Darkspawn.”

As it was, in the tight space between the fence and the hill he’d felt boxed in, Luke liked having room to move around, to twist out of the way of blades, and behind his opponent where he belonged.

He kept his blades in his hands, occasionally nudging the Darkspawn to make sure they were actually dead.

Ceria on the other hand kicked the Darkspawn corpse with great enthusiasm, Luke gave her a worried look which she missed, rifling through the supplies one of the Darkspawn had been carrying. He left his sister to it, Puppup was with her if she needed help.

Elwing sheathed her blades now, and looked over at the new dog. Alistair stood next to her.

“Hey boy! Those darkspawn didn’t hurt you did they?” he asked, peering over her shoulder at the dog. Luke signaled to Cathal, his warhound trotted up to him, licking blood off his fur.

Luke sheathed his blades, “I bet this is that dog that the kennel master was worried about, the one that got the taint. The one you helped back at Ostagar.”

Elwing knelt down, and the dog walked towards her, sniffing her hands before licking one.

“Well congratulations, I guess we should get Alistair one next,” Luke glanced over at Ceria, who was still checking the corpses, certain his sister hadn’t walked off, he focused again on the strange dog.

“Not another mangy hound,” Morrigan made a face, and looked over at Cathal and Puppup, “two are enough.”

“They are not mangy!” Alistair insisted, as he rubbed Elwing’s new dog’s head, “I say we keep it.” He leant over Elwing, resting his free hand on her shoulder to keep his balance. The elf didn’t seem to mind, focused on the dog in front of her.

“It seems fond of Elwing, if she wants it, it’s hers,” Luke reached down to scratch Cathal behind the ears, “after all Ceria and I already have one, and it seems to have imprinted on her. It would be rather mean to chase it off. Plus he probably wouldn’t survive.”

Elwing rubbed the dog’s fur, “I have wanted a dog for a while.”

“Let’s call him Barkspawn.”

Luke open his mouth object to Alistair’s suggestion, a dog named Puppup was bad enough, but he paused, this was the first time since Ostagar he’d seen Alistair smile.

While he hesitated, Elwing said “alright.” She glanced at Luke then back at the dog, as though embarrassed at having agreed, but the newly named Barkspawn barked happily and licked her face.

“Well it’s better than Puppup at least.”

“What’s wrong with Puppup?” Ceria made an offended noise, crossing her arms.

“Where do I begin?”

Morrigan gave Luke what seemed to be a look of approval, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Luke brought Cathal over, his dog sniffed Barkspawn before wagging his tail, Barkspawn wagged his tail as well.

Ceria brought Puppup over next, her dog instantly dropped into a play bow, Barkspawn and Cathal did as well, and in a matter of seconds, three blood splattered warhounds were gallivanting about, almost tripping over Darkspawn corpses.

“Yay! They like him!” Ceria was looking at the hounds like a proud mother watching their son on  a playdate.

Luke had figured they would, but he had worried, after all sometime Mabari just didn’t like each other, sort of like humans. Like Morrigan and Alistair. Ceria grinned at the playing pups, “I’m glad they’ve made a friend.”

“Why wouldn’t they like him? Puppup and Cathal get along just fine.”

“Cathal and Puppup are littermates. and grew up together,” Luke explained to Alistair, “but Barkspawn is new.”

Alistair nodded, “makes sense.”

Luke watched the trio of hounds bounce around the battlefield, before Elwing spoke, “let’s move on.”


	8. Loitering in Lothering

As the entrance to Lothering came into view, Luke couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He was still a bit sore from the battle at Ostagar and all this walking hadn’t helped. To be honest, Luke wasn’t like Ceria and Alistair, who were built to keep going. He was made to be fast and quick, kill his opponent from behind and dart away, unlike Alistair and Ceria who had to last for several hours in heavy armor while swinging heavy weapons.

Elwing looked to be in a similar state, though a little better off. Probably because the Dalish traveled so often, that Luke did know. Maybe it was less his combat training and more that he was used to a more pampered lifestyle.

Morrigan, on the other hand, when she wasn’t glaring at Alistair, seemed to be perfectly fine.

“Aren’t you getting hot in that armor?” he asked, he had to force himself to move faster to catch up to his sister and his thighs burned a little.

Ceria grinned at him, “not at all, but aren’t you cold? You’re practically naked.”

“You say that to me, have you seen what Elwing and Morrigan are wearing?”

Ceria’s grin just widened and Luke groaned, “forget I asked.”

“Hello there.”

Luke looked up, and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the man who’d approached them was also eyeing up Morrigan and Elwing. He pushed his way forward, to stand next to Alistair, exhaustion be damned, this spelled trouble.

The man glanced at Luke, then Alistair, and the dogs milling around at their masters’ feet.

“Whoa, you know what, never mind, welcome to Lothering.”

Luke took in the pile of things behind the men and turned to Alistair, “bandits no doubt.”

“How dare you? And we were going to let you pass by without paying the toll!”

Ceria stepped up behind her brother, Luke could hear her armor clank as she moved around behind him, “and have you reconsidered? I wouldn’t mind a fight.”

“No,” the leader stepped back, looking up at Luke’s sister, “by all means, come in to town.”

Luke offered one hand and she slapped it, the twins shared a grin, before Ceria strutted forward, Puppup following at her master, Cathal stood next to Luke and growled once warningly before they followed the rest of the group.

He saw the way his sister looked back though, “no.”

“What?” Elwing turned around, to see what they were talking about. Luke however was giving his sister his well-practiced ‘don’t even think about it’ look, “we are not fighting them.”

“But they’re extorting people! We can’t let them get away with that!”

Luke’s stomach clenched, he could only imagine what his father would say right now if he knew how Luke wasn’t acting to stop them, “I know sis, I know. But we need to keep a low profile! As far as everyone knows we died in Ostagar, and I can’t imagine Loghain would be happy to find out otherwise.”

“Speaking of Loghain,” Elwing cut in, causing Luke to turn away from his sister, eager for anything that would prevent them from fighting, “what now? We’re the last four Gray Wardens in Ferelden.”

Privately Luke thought that things really couldn’t be worse. Of the four of them, Alistair was the senior Grey Warden and he’d joined maybe a few months before them. Alistair looked crushed at the reminder. He also didn’t seem eager to stop Luke and Elwing from taking command, and Luke was willing to let the elf lead. She seemed to have good ideas and wasn’t a bad leader over all.

“I want to go to Redcliffe,” Alistair replied, his eyes narrowed, “Arl Eamon will make Loghain pay for what he’s done.”

“Orzammar won’t be easy to get to,” Luke pointed out, “and the dwarves aren’t going anywhere. So we recruit them last?”

Elwing nodded in agreement, “as Alistair pointed out, we haven’t developed our Grey Warden abilities. Those would be useful in the Deep Roads. So giving those time to develop would be helpful.”

“Where is your clan Elwing? Will they help us?”

Elwing shook her head at Luke’s question, “I’m afraid not, they’re leaving for the Free Marshes.”

“Wise choice,” Luke muttered under his breath, before louder, “then we’ll have to find a different clan to help us? How exactly does this treaty work Alistair? Is it a specific Clan?”

Alistair shrugged.

Luke swallowed a more sarcastic retort and said, “we’ll figure it out.”

“We’ll figure what out?” Ceria wandered back over to them, Luke’s comment about how nice it was for her to join them died on his tongue.

“Why are you covered in blood?” he had taken his eyes off her for only five minutes! Elwing looked both frightened and impressed, and then Morrigan rejoined them as well.

“We took care of those troublemakers at the gate,” Morrigan raised her eyebrows at Luke, “surely you have no objections to this.”

Luke whirled on his sister, who held up her hands, “it’s not mine!”

“Ceria you can’t go off and do things like that without me!”

“You didn’t want to fight them so I did! You didn’t have to come!”

“But-” _what if something had happened to you?_ Luke swallowed and sighed, “next time warn us at least?”

Ceria reached over and ruffled Luke’s hair, “sure thing little pup!” then she knelt down, “hey Puppup! How about you clean this mess up?”

The mabari barked eagerly, and ran over to his master, Luke normally would shake his head and look away, but this time he watched as the dog cleaned away the blood, just to make sure his sister wasn’t wounded. After all, she was all he had, since they hadn’t gotten to talk to…

“Fergus!”

Ceria’s head snapped up so she could look at him, “ Fuck! He was at Ostagar!”

“Maker’s blood,we have to go look for him!” Luke’s exhaustion was forgotten, he needed to know if his older brother was alive.

“It’s too late now,” Morrigan informed them, before the twins could race off, “if he’s dead he’s dead, if not, hope you find him later.”

Luke wanted to object, they needed Fergus, he needed to know it wasn’t just him and Ceria, that they weren’t the last of their family, that they hadn’t lost him too… but Morrigan was, unfortunately, right. Plus they had left Ostagar far behind, and they would just be heading straight into the center of the Darkspawn horde.

Luke was not ready to fight the entire Blight with just his sister, but Maker if he wasn’t tempted to for Fergus’s sake.

He shared a look with Ceria, both of them were pained, but they had to move on. Luke knew it was what their father would want, and Fereldan had to come first.

“Alright, fine. So, I suppose we should… head to Redcliffe first…” Luke turned to Elwing in confusion, “it’s pretty close to where we are now.”

The elf considered it, “that’s true, but the circle could prove useful allies. We need a mage.”

“And what am I?” Morrigan inquired, folding her arms as she stared at Elwing.

“An apostate,” Alistair glared at her, “and not an overly helpful one at that, you don’t even want to be here!”

Luke and Elwing glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, well this was off to a wonderful start.

“Enough,” Luke cut in, years of being the middle child had their uses, “Alistair, we are in no position to be picky about those who help us. Morrigan, I know it’s easy but please stop antagonizing him. For five minutes at least.”

Morrigan and Alistair glared at each other, like petulant children, but nodded.

Elwing shot Luke a grateful look, “now I feel we should probably explore Lothering before we move on.”

“Agreed,” Alistair smiled at Elwing, “why don’t we go one way, and they…” he paused to glare at Morrigan, “go another.”

Luke felt like he’d swallowed gravel, while he wasn’t surprised Alistair was interested in Elwing that had still stung just a little.

Elwing nodded with a sigh. "I'd do anything to make you stop bickering at this point.”

“That sounds fine with me,” he agreed instead, with a glance at Ceria, his twin shrugged, she didn’t seem bothered by a chance to get to spend time with Morrigan.

The party parted ways, Luke headed towards where a group of children were gathered around, they seemed to be playing, at least they seemed to be happy, even if only for a little while.

“I… that appears to be deathroot,” Morrigan informed Luke, he looked up and followed her gaze.

“I was never good with poisons to be honest, but if you and Ceria want to go gather some, it could be useful,” Luke gave her a warning look as she left, he did not want to find said deathroot in Alistair’s food.

“Bethany! Carver!”

Luke watched as two people about his age ran past, a mabari hound at their heels. What would it be like to live here? With the Blight about to knock on their door, he couldn’t imagine it.

He watched the pair run, they ran right past Elwing and Alistair who were talking with a small boy, Barkspawn sitting behind them.

Cathal pawed at his master’s leg and Luke reached down to rub his head, “come on boy. Let’s see if we can’t get some supplies.”

-

Luke found himself somehow dragged into a debate between a merchant and a chantry woman, (all he’d wanted to do was stock up on poultices) it took a bit of work but soon he’d managed to hear both sides, had convinced the man to lower his prices, and he was just finishing his shopping when it happened.

From across town he heard it, the unmistakable sounds of a tavern brawl, finally spilling out of the tavern and into the city.

He turned his head, “Ceria!” after all, who else could be responsible for that, never mind that she’d left to go pick deathroot, if anyone could find a way to start a bar fight while doing that it was his twin.

“Should we-”

“We don’t know them.”

Luke shot a dirty look to where Elwing and Alistair were picking some plant, before running over to see if Ceria needed him. They’d gotten in bar fights before but what if she had bitten off more than she could chew?

His blades were drawn and he was ready to fight anyone to protect his sister but it seemed he was unneeded.

Ceria stood amid the corpses, talking to a young woman who had a bow over her shoulders, Morrigan was running through the pockets of one of the dead men. Neither of them seemed hurt, nor did the newcomer, who his sister was talking to.

Assured that his sister was safe, Luke could now go into overprotective older brother mode.

“What happened to warning me before you did this?” Luke was going to pull out his hair, how could she do this to him? Twice! All with in the span of thirty minutes!

“Sorry little bro,” Ceria grinned sheepishly, “anyway, this lovely lady here is Leliana and she had a vision from the Maker about joining our party and wants to help us.”

Luke took one look at the woman and knew exactly why his sister was so eager for her to join their party. He sighed, people were going to think he and Alistair had a harem, wandering around with four very attractive women.

And a vision from the Maker? Well, his sister could’ve found weirder, that was for sure. That still didn’t mean he wanted someone who claimed to have visions traveling with him, but his sister was giving him that look… that one really pitiful look…

Luke raised one hand to his face, and took a nice, long, deep, breath. Sadly, it didn’t help.

“Talk to Elwing about this.” He wasn’t dealing with this, he was sorry for Elwing but he wouldn’t be able to say no, maybe she would. Or she’d see the value in keeping her, either way, he wasn’t making this decision.

“I also need you to pick a lock.”

“Why?”

“I found another friend earlier.”

Luke slowly looked at his twin from between his fingers, “I swear to the Maker… Fine. Morrigan, take this Leliana to Elwing please, and tell her I’m going to try to keep my sister out of further trouble.”

“Please do try,” Morrigan said as she passed, Luke nodded once to Leliana, he’d apologize for his briskness later, for now he had a twin to deal with.

“How do you manage to cause this much chaos in ten minutes?”

Ceria grinned, “I’m just talented, now come on, come meet my friend!”

Luke sighed and looked into the bar, “sorry about the mess!”

The barkeeper just waved his hand once, and Luke turned back to Ceria, “you are such a Mabari puppy. Show me this friend.”

Two minutes later Luke turned to look at Ceria.

“No.”

“But Luke…”

“Do you know why he’s in there?”

“I killed people,” Luke forced himself not to jerk when the Qunari spoke, he was still startled but he managed to hide it.

Ceria shrugged, “so have we.” She rose on to her toes, as if trying to match the Qunari’s height.

Luke narrowed his eyes, as his sister put her hands on his shoulder to try to push herself higher. He loved her, he did, but sometimes she really tried his patience.

“We’re going to go talk to Elwing. Come on before you find someone else to recruit.”

Ceria sighed but let her brother drag her away, “we’ll be back soon!”

“I’m sure he can’t wait,” Luke muttered, fortunately Puppup and Cathal were more than happy to stay by their masters, leaving Luke free to wrangle his sister instead.

Maker’s breath he felt sorry for Elwing. At least he’d grown up with Ceria and knew what to expect. The poor elf was getting into a whole new world here.

-

One run to the Chantry and being screamed at by a delusional man later, and they were back in front of the cage with a key. Leliana had proved helpful in this, since she knew the people in the Chantry, and Elwing had decided that the Qunari looked useful.

Looking up at the much larger warrior, Luke was inclined to agree. He’d certainly be good for deterring more bandits and thieves, that was for sure.

They now had one qunari, two strange women, three dogs and four gray wardens. This made for the weirdest group Luke had ever heard of, and they were supposed to save Thedas. Luke was beginning to wonder just how bored the Maker was.

“I don’t believe this,” he mumbled to himself and Cathal, his hound whined slightly and Luke rubbed his dog’s neck.

“You’re fine boy, don’t worry. Just talking to myself.”

Sten glanced down at him and Luke looked away, slightly uncomfortable, as little as he knew about the Dalish, he knew even less about the Qunari. Well, at least he’d finally get to see the world, before the Blight destroyed everything.

“Someone help!”

The group snapped to attention, and charged forward, Luke noticed that Morrigan lingered behind, but didn’t call her on it.

Instead they fell on the group of Darkspawn, between five fighters, one archer, one mage, and three hounds, they didn’t last long.

The dwarven merchant came over, “mighty timely arrival my friends. I’m much obliged.”

“You’re welcome,” Elwing told him, Luke left her to it, instead he turned to Ceria and signed to her to search the bodies. This way they could get out of Lothering sooner, because at their current rate it would be midnight before they left.

“My name is Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. And this is my son Sandal.”

Luke glanced over as he pocketed a statuette, he nodded before he resumed searching for loot.

Ceria let out an excited cry, and showed Luke the sword she’d found.

“We can sell that,” Luke agreed, and nudged a darkspawn body to look for sovereigns.

Elwing had finished talking to the merchant, who was going his own way with his son.

Luke straightened up as Elwing looked them all over.

She nodded, “Let’s move on.”


	9. Getting this Show on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes the first of what will be many camps and discovers some unpleasant surprises.

“We said we would head for the Circle first,” Elwing sat cross legged on the ground, next to the fire Alistair had built. The four Wardens have moved to the side for a private conversation, while Sten, Leliana and Morrigan had formed an odd trio near by, but far enough away that they wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation. They had a cheap map in front of them and were plotting out their path.

Luke nodded in agreement, “we need the mages as soon as possible. We can come back to Redcliffe on the way to visit the Dalish, since it would be on the way and it doesn’t make sense to walk by it twice.” He’d realized the value of Elwing’s earlier idea of getting the help of mages, but they didn’t need to waste time walking by Redcliffe multiple times.

Alistair nodded eagerly, “that’s a good idea. I haven’t been in a long time.”

Luke turned to him, and decided now was not the time to ask about Alistair’s past, “and then Orzammar last?”

Elwing nodded slowly in agreement, “it would be useful to stop by Redcliffe.”

“Plus, we’d probably have to go into town for supplies anyway,” Luke added, and lifted his plate out of Puppup’s reach, “no.”

The dog whimpered and Luke pushed him back towards Ceria, “I only share with Cathal.”

“Here Puppers!” Ceria offered him a bit of her food, which got the dog away from Luke, who resumed scarfing down his food.

He paused, and licked his lips, “Ceria, I might be going through another growth spurt.”

“You wish! You haven’t grown since you were seventeen.”

Luke glared at her, that was not true! Well, he hadn’t had a growth spurt since he was seventeen but he hadn’t stopped growing. It had just… slowed down.

“I’m serious! I’m starving!”

“You’re just not used to traveling, that’s all,” Ceria waved her hand at him, “I mean I’m eating more too, that’s probably it.”

Elwing paused and looked up from her food, “but my clan traveled regularly, and I find myself… hungrier as well.”

“Actually… it’s a Gray Warden thing,” Alistair spoke up, Luke resumed eating but nodded, and gestured for Alistair to continue. If this was some part of being a Grey Warden he wanted to hear about it, but he was still starving. His table manners were atrocious right now and his mother would probably be after him, but he was as hungry as a Mabari puppy and he was eating like one.

“It happened to me too, I would eat anything put in front of me. I’d even break into the castle larder at night.”

“If Luke doesn’t stop soon he’s going to eat his plate.”

Luke flipped his sister off, even as he set his plate down, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment, “so this is normal?” He gave his sister a dirty look, did she have to tease him in front of Alistair? He knew the other male was attracted to Elwing, but he’d still need a few days to get over his slight infatuation with the man.

“Oh yes, and don’t worry Luke, this one time I was eating and I got gravy all over my face…” Alistair shook his head, grinning, “the other Grey Wardens stared at me, and then laughed themselves into tears.”

Ceria raised an eyebrow, “classy.”

Alistair shrugged, “they all did it too at some point. It’s one of the changes that happen to wardens.”

Luke set his plate down, which was a mistake because Cathal quickly started licking it. Luke was not putting his hand anywhere near the mouth of a hungry Mabari, and instead watched mournfully as Cathal cleaned his plate.

Ceria snorted and tossed a chunk of food to Puppup.

“Changes?” Elwing looked up, “what else happens?”

Alistair’s grin faded, “uh… well, there are the nightmares. Duncan told me it was part of how we sense the Darkspawn. He said we tap into their… group mind I think he called it.”

“Lovely,” Luke muttered under his breath, not loud enough for Alistiar, but definitely loud enough for Ceria, who bumped her shoulder into his.

“And when we sleep it’s worse,” he looked at the three of them, “supposedly it’s worse for those who join during a blight. How are you three?”

Luke made a noncommittal handwave, it was hard to say, he’d had a few, but he’d only been a Warden a week.

Ceria shrugged, and Elwing turned from them to Alistair, “I know what you mean.”

“It varies from Warden to Warden, some people are better at blocking them out than others,” the senior Warden continued, “others are more sensitive. Not that it really matters, in the end it’s all the same. The real nightmares come and that’s when you know.”

The three shared a look and leaned forward, Luke folded his arms, “know… what?”

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, “we never did have time to tell you that did we?” He looked so uncomfortable that Luke knew he wasn’t going to like what came next.

“Well you don’t have to worry about dying of old age. You’ve got thirty years to live. Give or take.”

The three of them stared at him with matching expressions that clearly demanded explanation.

Alistair held his hands up his expression a mixture of defensive and sympathetic, “the taint is a death sentence, and eventually your body won’t be able to take it. That’s when we go to Orzammar and die in battle. It’s tradition.”

“Why Orzammar?” Elwing asked, Luke was still busy processing the part where he and Ceria were dying and was having trouble forming cohesive sentences.

Alistair was saying something about tradition and dwarves, but Luke was staring at Ceria in growing horror, and she gave him an equally horrified look.

“Alistair.” The twins spoke together, cutting him off.

He paused, “yes?”

“The taint, will it kick in at the same time for me and Ceria?” Luke gestured to the two of them.

Ceria continued the thought, “or could one of us get it in like ten years, and the other lives another twenty?”

Alistair looked between the two of them and sighed, “I… I don’t know? Look, the fact that you were in the same Joining might help but you are also twins,” he rubbed the back of his neck again, his voice apologetic, “I’m not sure, Elwing’s calling could kick in at a different time than yours or all three of you might get it within months of each other.”

“That really… doesn’t answer the question.” Luke trailed off, Alistair looked so conflicted it was hard to be mad at him when he obviously was upset as well.

“I’m sorry you two, I honestly don’t know if we’ve ever had siblings in the Grey Wardens let alone twins. I don’t know how the taint will affect you.”

The twins turned to each other, Ceria signed to him “ _ it really doesn’t matter does it? _ ”

Luke’s smile was bitter as he signed back, “ _ no, not really. Together. _ ” Morrigan might’ve been right about the co-dependency but there were a thousand fates Luke would rather suffer than to live without Ceria for twenty years.

Alistair leaned over to Elwing, “do they realize that we don’t understand them?”

“I do believe that’s the point.”

“Well that was a cheerful topic,” Ceria said with a very fake grin forced onto her face, “let’s talk about something else shall we?”

“Yes!” Alistair agreed instantly, he sat up straighter like a Mabari who’d smelled food, “like where to go next.”

“I thought we agreed the Circle Tower?” Elwing looked confused, Luke stretched out his legs behind him, and laid down on his stomach, his arms folded on Cathal’s back.

His dog made a grumbling noise, Luke scratched the base of his tail, “hush, if you get my food I can use you as a pillow,” he mumbled as the others began to discuss how best to get to the Circle Tower.

-

Once conversations had died, and everyone was full, Ceria and Luke gathered everyone plates.

Luke turned to his sister, “so… which one of us does the dishes?”

He watched Ceria’s gaze slid over to Leliana and sighed, “fine, I’ll do them, but not by myself. Alistair, come help me.”

If his sister was going to get to flirt with a pretty girl, he was going to take the chance to spend time with Alistair. His attractiveness aside Luke genuinely liked Alistair, which was making his attraction to him worse. If he’d been more of a dick Luke would’ve had an easier time getting over him, but Alistair was just so genuinely nice… And so into Elwing it hurt.

“Thanks for making dinner Elwing, it tasted amazing,” Luke nodded to the elf, who raised her cup of tea to him in acknowledgement.

“By amazing he meant wonderful,” Alistair shook his head, “trust me, none of you want me to cook, but you Elwing, you were sent by the Maker himself.”

“Oh that’s for sure, otherwise you’d have to put up with me and Ceria by yourself.”

Ceria shoved her brother before she ran off, Luke almost stumbled, Alistair steadied him, Luke almost lost his balance again when he realized Alistair was resting his hands on his shoulders.

Alistair clapped him once, “you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. My sister’s just a huge jerk!” he shouted that over his shoulder towards her, she didn’t even turn to look at him, instead she was talking to Leliana.

Alistair laughed at that, “you and your sister are really close, aren’t you?”

“Well yeah, we are twins you know? We grew up together, and I mean always together, we had to either love each other or kill each other, and right now we’re pretty evenly matched.”

That made Alistair laugh and Luke’s stomach did something weird, shit those had better not be butterflies. Ceria could never know about that.

Luke and Alistair got to work scrubbing dishes, Luke needed a bit of help occasionally, with Alistair pointing out spots he’d missed.

“You missed a-”

Luke had scrubbed the plate five times, and handed it to Alistair, “you clean it then.”

“Okay that time I was just kidding.”

Luke splashed water straight into Alistair’s face, causing the other man to splutter, “hey!”

“I’m sorry, that was an accident.”

“You are a terrible liar.”

“Well I’m not trying to lie right now,” Luke shrugged, as he got to his feet to put the dishes away, “I grew up in the court Alistair. You have to learn to lie. Yes, it’s such a pleasure to meet you. I absolutely agree with what you’re saying, certainly. Oh me, I have no opinion.” Luke had also learned to flirt in the court, especially with girls. It was why no one had ever realized that he liked men, asides from his sister, though he couldn’t have hidden that secret from her if he tried.

Alistair looked a bit disturbed by that fact, Luke paused, “that’s in court Alistair. Not with friends.”

Alistair smiled at Luke, “I believe you.”

Luke's reply was cut off by his sister's voice.

“Hey Morrigan, are you sure you want to sleep all the way over there? You might get cold!”

Luke looked over to where his sister was shouting, Morrigan shook her head.

“Please. I grew up in the Korcari Wilds. I can handle the cold.”

“Well, if you want someone to help you warm up…” Ceria pointed at Morrigan and winked, “just let me know.”

Luke almost dunked his head in the river out of sheer embarrassment. When he glanced at Sten, the Qunari looked like he regretted being rescued by them. Even more than he had before, which was a rather impressive feat on his sister’s part.

He offered the Qunari a friendly grin before skirting past, he packed the dishes away for later, he was grateful that Leliana had been more prepared then the rest of them for this. Having to flee Ostagar the way they had, had left them with very few supplies.

The two tents Luke had purchased in Lothering, (fortunately Morrigan and Leliana had their own, and Sten didn’t seem to care, Luke was beginning to wonder if Qunari even slept) and a few other items, some of which Flemeth had sent with them, others Luke had picked up in Lothering, and some Leliana had brought with her.

Somehow they had enough to get by, which would work for now, but they were going to need to regularly stop in towns for supplies at this rate. Which was worrying, especially if Loghain was looking for them, because then they would be trackable.

Luke would bring that up with the others later though, for now they would be fine. Though if they added anymore people, Luke was going to start insisting that they brought their own tents and bedrolls with them.

Because they were going to lose all their money on that if they weren’t careful, and it wasn’t like they’d have a chance for Luke to win it back in a game of Wicked Grace.

Speaking of which…

He wondered if Elwing knew how to play cards. Not that they had any right now to play with anyway, but if they did Luke would definitely ask her play. He added that to his mental list of things to acquire when they had coin to spare.

He was pretty sure it would be far too easy to win coin off of Alistair in a game, but he’d invite him anyway, the more the merrier and he didn’t want to shut Alistair out, even if he had chosen to leave the leading to the three of them.

Not that Luke blamed him, he didn’t want to be in charge either, which is why he’d willingly stepped to the side when Elwing had seemed willing to step up. He’d help her however he could though, and it was better for everyone that they didn’t have his sister make choices.

He loved her but anyone who looked at a Mabari Warhound and said its name was Puppup was better off not leading the group trying to save Thedas.

“Little pup! What are you thinking about little bro?”

Luke headed over to the fire to join his sister, “nothing overly important.” He nodded to Leliana, they’d spoken a little during dinner, but he still wasn’t overly familiar with her, “so, I understand you said you were a… minstrel?”

Leliana met his gaze, “yes, I traveled Orlais, telling stories and learning more. I hope to learn some Fereldan ones while I’m here.”

“I hope you’ll be willing to share the stories you know with us sometime,” Luke perked up at that, so not only was she good with a bow, she had stories!

And she was a minstrel, not a bard. He’d been taught by his father to fear the bards of Orlais, as they were spies and assassins, key players of the Game that Orlais so dearly loved. For enough coin they told you stories, and for even more would slit your throat. He _was_ curious what she was doing in the Lothering Chantry, Luke would have thought that an Orlesian would have great trouble traveling around without running into trouble. But perhaps with the Blight people had focused on other things. More importantly she wanted to help.

“I would love to tell you all some stories sometime,” Leliana smiled back at him, “after all stories are made to be shared. Perhaps I could also sing as well.”

“As long as Ceria doesn’t join in.”

“Hey!” His sister shoved him, Luke pushed her back, the twins ended up elbowing each other, until Luke yelped.

He rubbed his elbow, and backed away, “your armor is too hard for that!”

Ceria grinned at him, and ruffled his hair, “that’s the point little pup,” she turned to Leliana, “if you’re lucky though, Luke might sing. He’s actually pretty good.”

“You can sing?” Alistair asked, he stopped poking the fire with a stick long enough to join the conversation.

“Sort of. It’s not like I ever took lessons I just don’t sound like the death howls of a dying Warhound,” Luke would give Leliana the benefit of the doubt, she hadn’t done anything to earn his mistrust. She was like him, born after the war was over, after Fereldan was free, their parent’s war didn’t have to be theirs. And right now, their group needed everyone they could get.

“But you can sing.”

Luke nodded then shrugged his shoulders, more shifting them separately then actually shrugging, “more or less. It sounds better to music.”

“Come on, sing something.”

“No,” Luke shook his head, “absolutely not.”

“Aw…”

Luke relented a little, because Alistair looked so pitiful, “alright, maybe some other time.”

Elwing gave Luke a look, like ‘now you see why I had to name the dog Barkspawn’.

Luke shrugged sheepishly back at her, and took a seat next to the fire, raising his hands to warm them, the higher the moon rose in the sky the colder it got.

“I can take first watch,” Luke offered, he pulled out one of his blades and raised a hand, Alistair tossed him the whetstone, and Luke got to work sharpening his daggers.

“I will take second.”

The four gray wardens looked up at the sound of Sten’s voice, Luke met the Qunari’s gaze, and then he looked to Elwing.

**The elf was still looking at the Qunari, she didn’t even acknowledge Luke, “very well then. That should work just fine.” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love that awkward ending but oh well.


	10. Campfire Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's mostly filler. I'll be honest. It's also finals week, have pity on me.

Luke both loved and hated the long days of travel. He loved that it kept him busy enough that he wasn’t allowed to dwell on much.

Ceria seemed to be almost her normal self, Luke was glad to find, he and his sister had reverted back to telling jokes to each other, and Ceria seemed very upbeat and cheerful. He did notice however that she was more… aggressive towards the Darkspawn, not enough to alarm him, but enough that he was concerned, especially taking her behavior in Lothering into account, his sister was picking fights, more so than usual, and Luke was worried.

He said nothing though, that was his duty to deal with, not Elwing’s or anyone else’s, and when he figured out how to ask his sister about it he would. For now though he focused more on assisting Elwing with making plans and rolling his eyes every time Ceria flirted with one of their companions. Alistair had figured out at least one of the twins found him cute, and it wasn’t Luke.

For all he and Luke could joke around together, and Alistair occasionally opened up to Luke, he certainly hadn’t figured out that the male Cousland twin had been fancying him for a while. Ceria had flirted with him twice (his sister seemed more interested in Morrigan than Alistair), but Alistair hadn’t missed that. Luke flirted with him multiple times and Alistair seemed to think they were only good friends.

It was a bit irritating, if Luke was honest, but if continued to be honest, he wasn’t that interested in Alistair, especially since the more time he spent with the man, the more obvious his interest in Elwing became. It was just his luck, there was only one other male with them and he was into women.

Well there was also Sten but just… No.

On the other hand, Luke sympathized with Alistair, as they had both lost their family and people who cared about them, though Luke still had Ceria, fortunately. Maker knew what he would’ve done if he’d lost his twin, for all he may have complained about her and her antics, Luke loved her past all reason.

Basically he was conflicted on his feelings for Alistair, they were a mess of platonic, romantic, and neutral. The longer they traveled together, the more Luke hoped those would clear up on their own. That was how feelings worked, wasn’t it?

Alright, some part of Luke knew he’d have to deal with his slight attraction to Alistair but now was not the time for that. Now he had to focus on getting to the circle, and making sure they weren’t jumped by Darkspawn.

They’d made camp once again, and Ceria had grabbed Alistair for a sparring match, while Elwing, Leliana and the dogs had gone out hunting.

Sten watched the fire, leaving Luke to his own devices. Rather than watch his sister and Alistair attempt to kick each other’s asses he wandered over to where Morrigan stayed by herself, she glanced at him, before turning her back to him.

Luke sat down on the ground near her, but didn’t move to talk to her, instead he watched the last of the light fade from the sky and the stars come out. He didn’t have to wait long, before Morrigan spoke.

“I await your command.”

“I have no orders for you,” Luke rolled his head to look over at her, “am I bothering you?”

“No. However, if you are going to sulk, perhaps you could do it elsewhere?”

“I am not sulking.”

Morrigan raised her eyebrow at him, as usual she looked unimpressed by Luke’s statement, “oh? Then why are you not over there with your companions.”

“I wanted to be alone.”

“Oh?”

Luke sat up, and rested one arm on his leg, he studied Morrigan for a moment before he asked, “if I’m ‘sulking’ over here, then what are you doing? Asides from denying us all the pleasure of your delightful company.”

Morrigan actually looked slightly surprised by Luke’s comment, “tis true I can hardly object to your behavior but it is odd for you to act like this, usually you are hanging on to Alistair’s every word.”

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly, “Alistair’s not as bad as you make him out to be.” Though he had to admit he’d get annoyed if Alistair treated him the way the Templar treated Morrigan.

“Or you give him too much credit.”

“I give you both the same chances, what you two do with them are up to you.”

“How generous of you. Though I have to say it isn’t entirely true. Your favoritism for Alistair shows, no matter how you try to hide it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t play dumb, you’ve shown that you’re smarter than that, when you aren’t around that fool.”

Luke started to stand, “Morrigan.”

“I speak only the truth, when you are with Alistair you get this foolish look in your eyes, the fact that he is still oblivious to your attraction to him is only proof of his stupidity.”

Luke kept his face blank in response. He had failed to be overly subtle so it was no surprise Morrigan knew.

Instead he simply asked, “and?”

“And what?”

“I assumed you weren’t done insulting me, or Alistair’s intelligence, so I was waiting for more,” Luke smiled briefly, to show it was a joke, though he wasn’t overly amused.

Morrigan simply stared at him, and Luke crossed his arms, “and what do you intend to do about it?”

“Nothing. You are free to foolishly chase after a man that has no interest in you, you rather resemble your sister in that regard.”

“We are twins,” Luke remarked mildly, at this point the only people in camp his sister hadn’t flirted with were Sten and him, “just keep telling her no, at this point I think she is just being friendly rather than actually propositioning you.”

“You have an impressive vocabulary,” Morrigan observed, Luke had a suspicion she was either mocking him or Alistair.

“I was well read as a child,” Luke replied carefully, and raised his eyebrows, “but what about you?”

“Me? I grew up on my Mother’s tales and the few books she owned.”

Luke leaned forward eagerly, “so you grew up in the Kokari Wilds?”

Morrigan laughed, “you’re cute when you are curious.”

Luke’s back stiffened slightly, “I’m… glad you think so.” He offered her a charming smile, and hoped that was the end of it.

Except not because Morrigan laughed again, “I’m glad you’re glad I think so.”

Luke felt a bit panicked, did Morrigan think he was like his sister? His sister had no preference when it came to the gender of people she would romance, but Luke was only attracted to men, and this was not the court where it was to his advantage to let young women believe he found them attractive (they were but he could never find them attractive in the way he should), here on the road this could cause trouble if Morrigan misunderstood his intentions.

“Morrigan, you are a lovely woman, however…”

“Ah, so that’s why your sister looked so amused when I mentioned you were attractive.”

Luke smiled faintly, “I’m flattered, truly, but yes. We are twins but we have our differences, this is one of them.”

Morrigan shook her head slightly, “I should’ve guessed when you were attracted to Alistair.”

“Hey now, you have to admit he’s attractive.”

“Only if you admit he lacks a great deal of intelligence.”

“It would be rude of me to speak that way of my fellow Grey Warden.”

“Tis that so? Then I suppose this line of conversation is over.”

Luke shrugged once, “I know my sister asked and you shot her down, but are you warm enough over here? Your fire aside, I’d prefer not having to be the one to tell your mother you froze to death.” He couldn’t imagine Flemeth would appreciate if they failed to return her daughter.

Morrigan scoffed, “your concern is noted but unnecessary. I have fire magic and I am fine. You will not have to report my demise to my mother.”

“Unless you and Alistair snap and kill each other.”

Morrigan gave Luke a rather judgmental and disapproving look, “you expect I would lose to him?”

“As his fellow Grey Warden I would feel obligated to bet on him,” he responded, choosing his words carefully.

“That does not answer my question.”

“I suppose it doesn’t,” was all Luke said in reply and that made Morrigan almost smile.

“See, you should spend less time with him, you are quite witty when you allow yourself to be.”

Luke unfolded his arms and then refolded them the other way, “you don’t know I’m not this way with Alistair.”

“Tis true, I have no idea what you talk about. I can guess ‘tis unimportant though.”

Luke raised his eyebrows at her, “in our conversation we have talked almost exclusively about a man. Yes Morrigan, we have truly scholarly discussions. They should write journals of our debates.”

Morrigan’s eyes seemed a little warmer, “I will concede your point Warden, and I believe you said you came over here to be alone. I will leave you to it.”

Luke nodded and allowed the conversation to end, though he added, “just because I wanted to be alone does not mean I didn’t appreciate the company. If I come over and you ever want to talk to me, well feel free. I need someone other than Ceria to insult me.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Morrigan looked away from him to where Ceria and Alistair were still sparring, “I believe your friends are ready for your company again. “

Luke could tell when he had been dismissed and nodded, “I’ll see you at dinner than,” and walked away, jogging over the l uneven ground to join Alistair and Ceria.

“So, who won?”

Ceria raised one arm, and then dropped it, “we’re calling it a draw for now but next time Alistair I will beat you.”

“My bruises have bruises as it is!”

“Too bad!”

Luke laughed, and gently pushed Ceria, “go sit down before you fall over.”

“I’m not that tired.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at her, “I saw you after you fought Ser Gilmore,” the name tasted like ash on Luke’s tongue and he swallowed and continued, still smiling, “you always came back starving, and with our new Grey Warden appetite I’m more afraid you’ll faint from hunger.”

Ceria grumbled, Luke was fairly certain he heard something about spending time with pretty boys before his sister left, and he turned to Alistair.

“So, how badly did my sister beat you?”

“You’re awfully confident.”

“She’s my sister,” Luke let the statement stand and shrugged, “anyway, Elwing and Leliana should be back with dinner soon.”

“I hope so, we still have to cook it.”

Luke shrugged nodded and sighed, “that doesn’t take too long at least.”

Alistair walked over to where his things were, Luke followed after him, Alistair grabbed a waterskin and took a deep drink, “I’ll admit though, when your sister isn’t flirting with me, she’s great.”

“Is something wrong with my sister?” Luke blurted out before it occurred to him that he was upset that the man he fancied wasn’t happy Luke’s sister was flirting with him.

“What, no, I just…” Alistair shifted his weight, “I always wanted to end up with the woman who was right for me, you know?”

Luke wasn’t sure about the ‘woman’ part but, “yeah I get what you mean.”

“And no offense to your sister, she’s a great person and I’m glad to know her and that she’s one of us, but she’s not the one for me.”

Luke suspected that he wasn’t the one either, and oddly that didn’t hurt as much he expected, “but Elwing is?”

“I… pssh… who said anything about Elwing?”

Luke had to grin as Alistair got more and more flustered, “I did. You met her before I did, and you two had a few days to get to know each other, and I’m not going to lie Alistair, it isn’t subtle.”

Alistair just shrugged, “I don’t know if Elwing’s the one but… she’s really pretty. And she laughs at some of my jokes but she also doesn’t… she teases me and I…”

Luke was staring at a teenage boy with his first crush, and Maker grant him the strength to deal with this.

“Have you told her you like her or do you just keep hoping your comments will get through to her?”

“I…”

Luke waved his hand, “if you want advice, come to me, I won’t push you. You do barely know each other, and after what just happened…”

Alistair’s face fell as did Luke’s heart, he hadn’t meant to make Alistair upset, he just hadn’t wanted to push him into a relationship.

“I think you’d be cute, but just don’t rush into it, that’s all,” Luke tried to steer the conversation out of that topic, “so anyway, you mentioned Arl Eamon raised you?” Luke didn’t remember any talk of Arl Eamon having a ward, especially not one that had been sent to the templars.

“Uhh… did I say that?”

-

Luke stared at Alistair, it felt a lot like talking to Ceria when she was trying not to tell him something, “I’m going to hit you. Very soon now.” Alistair just flashed a charming smile.

The sound of wagons made him reach for his daggers and forget his conversation, Alistair raised his sword and shield, Sten unsheathed his blade, Luke saw Ceria did the same.

Then Puppup came bounding into camp, followed by his brother and Barkspawn.

Elwing and Leliana were next, Elwing looked faintly amused.

“So, we ran into some people while out hunting.”

Luke straightened out of his fighting stance, “is that…”

It was the dwarven merchant from Lothering, and his son. Luke sheathed his daggers and walked over to the newcomers.

“You and your friends are formidable folk, and good to have on the road,” he explained, “I hope you don’t mind if we share camp tonight, I’ll even offer a discount.”

Luke met Elwing’s gaze, if this was a regular thing, this would solve his fear about Loghain being able to track them when they stopped in towns, “by all means, I say. Alistair, Ceria?”

“Sure!” Ceria chirped, and then turned to Leliana, “did you bring dinner?”

Alistair nodded, “having merchants travel with us would have its uses.”

Luke would look over their stock later, right now he was in agreement with his sister, he was starving.

Elwing nodded, “he was kind enough to carry the deer for us.”

Luke’s mouth watered slightly, “do you need any help with that?”

“No, thank you,” she replied, “I was a hunter in my Clan.”

“It shows,” Luke whistled when he saw the size of the deer she’d hunted, and looked at Alistair, whose mouth hung open.

“Try not to be too obvious,” he muttered and Alistair’s mouth snapped shut, Luke grinned.

“The dogs behaved for you I hope?” he looked at Cathal, he remembered that his dog could cause a great deal of mischief with handlers that weren’t Luke, “I swear if you caused trouble I’ll give your share to Puppup.”

His dog flattened his ears and whimpered, “I asked Elwing not you.”

“Oh yes, they were very helpful, once I understood how they hunted.”

Luke nodded once, “sorry, I should’ve explained how Cathal and Puppup were trained.”

“Puppers!”

His sister’s dog galloped past Luke, he rolled his eyes, “she spoils him.”

Elwing simply looked amused, “no, I figured it out quick enough, though I fear I confused them at first.”

“Well you can train Dark-” Luke bit his tongue and corrected himself, “Barkspawn, to hunt with you properly. Also, I can go out tomorrow, I’m better with a bow than Ceria.”

“I would appreciate that,” Elwing agreed, “anything happen while we were gone?”

“Ceria and I just sparred,” Alistair answered, “If you want to join in tomorrow.”

Elwing considered it, “perhaps.”

“Luke passed.”

“Because you think fighting me means knocking me down and sitting on me.”

“Well I win that way so-“

“You do not win, that’s not even a fight!”

“It is too a fight!”

“You’re bigger than I am and in heavy armor!” It almost crushed his ribs every time.

“You should still be able to get loose!”

“And I can! But not without hurting you, but if you want me to next time I can.”

His sister stuck her tongue out at him, Luke fought the urge to do it back, he had to be an adult now, they had things to do. It didn’t mean he didn’t want to though.

He scanned camp, the dwarf had settled in near Morrigan, but a respectful distance away. The two were busy examining their wagon and wares, Luke looked over at Morrigan, who seemed to find their distance acceptable.

“So, should I patrol the perimeter, make sure there aren’t any surprises?” He figured there weren’t but asides from Darkspawn, there were also bandits to watch for.

Elwing looked up from where she was working with the deer, her hands covered in deer blood, “if you think it’s necessary.”

“More I feel like I’m standing around being useless.”

“Well don’t miss dinner, I’m not sure your sister and Alistair will leave you anything,” Leliana smiled at Luke he shrugged in reply.

“If that happens I’ll go hunt down a rabbit or something.” Luke was capable of hunting after all, but he’d try to make his scouting quick.

“Cathal! Here boy!”

He jogged off, his dog at his heels, when he looked over his shoulder Alistair was talking to Elwing, his sister stood near them, she seemed to be saying something to Leliana though.

Some time for just himself and Cathal would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured out, Luke's very gay. I promise next chapter will get the plot moving, because it's Lake Calanhad.


	11. By the Shores of Lake Calenhad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the three authors are all back at school I thought I'd update and take us off summer hiatus.

The smell of the lake reached Luke’s nose, the distinct smell that a body of water that size had. He could also feel the breeze blowing off it on his skin, and smiled slightly as the wind blew his hair out of his face, raising his head so it could brush against his neck.

Ceria seemed to enjoy it less, as her long hair blew into her eyes, but Luke loved the feel of the wind against his skin, he always had.

“So, it looks like we might want to talk to the boatman down there on the docks?” Luke suggested, nodding towards where the man stood.

“Is it a good idea to leave all our supplies with those three?”

Luke and Elwing turned to look at Alistair, who raised his hands defensively, Luke shrugged.

“I mean, we trusted Morrigan not to steal our stuff before, and even with Sten’s help they wouldn’t get far anyway.”

“He makes a good point,” Ceria nodded, “also I don’t think Leliana or Morrigan would steal from us.”

“I’m almost certain Sten wouldn’t. I mean, I have questions about his past but I put stealing past him.”

Elwing narrowed her eyes, she didn’t seem to agree with Luke on that one, but then she nodded, “he would not take our things. However, Alistair, if you’re worried, you could stay behind.”

Alistair looked mildly offended, “yeah but then who would watch your back?”

Luke and Ceria shared a look, Luke mock offended, and Ceria unimpressed.

Elwing was, also, unimpressed.

Alistair quietly shut up.

They made their way down to the docks, Luke glanced over when he noticed a man watching them.

“Hang on,” Ceria stopped Elwing, the elf turned around, “the dogs want to check out that boat.”

Luke had a feeling he knew why, and sure enough the dog’s marked their territory.

“Want to stop in the  bar over there?” Luke hooked his thumb towards it, “we might be able to stock up on some supplies while we’re here.” He grinned at Ceria, “maybe get a drink?”

Ceria made a face of disgust, Luke’s mouth twitched in amusement, until Ceria hit him.

“Do you really want a drink?” Elwing had either missed the twin’s exchange or was ignoring it.

“No I’m just curious,” Luke shrugged, he looked over at the building, a man stood near a pile of sacks nearby and seemed to be eyeing them curiously.

Elwing nodded to the man, who glanced around before signaling for them to come over. The four Wardens shared a look, and shrugged, Elwing approached him.

“Hello friends,” the man greeted them, “you’re the Grey Wardens aren’t you?”

Luke reached for his dagger, “how do you know who we are?”

The man held up his hands, “whoa, there have been rumors. That’s all.”

Luke lowered his hand slowly, “forgive me, then.”

“I understand, I represent an association who are rather used to being hunted, so I understand.”

Well that didn’t bode well, but the man continued, “I represent a collective of mages that want to live their life without the constant scrutiny of the Chantry.”

So apostates. Luke couldn’t judge, after all they were traveling with Morrigan. Luke had very little quarrel with mages any way, so he was willing to listen at least.

He glanced at Alistair, who was watching Elwing.

“How can we help you?” she asked him, her arms folded across her chest.

“As you see, next to me is a inconspicuous sack. You’ll find such sacks, and other members of our collective at every major settlement. The sacks contain requests, that the collective would reward you for fulfilling.”

Luke glanced at the bag, it was very inconspicuous. Elwing nodded as she considered it, “we will help how we can.”

“Thank you my friends. Maker smile upon you.”

They turned away from him, and head back towards the docks, where a lone figure stood. The hounds looked up from where they’d been splashing in the lake, and bounded over, tails wagging.

As the got closer Luke could see it was a templar, he looked rather bored, until he saw them.

“You! You aren’t looking to get across to the tower are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass!”

Elwing stepped forward, “we are Grey Wardens and we seek the aid of the mages.”

“Oh, you’re a Grey Warden? Prove it!” the templar challenged, the four of them shared a confused look, Luke wasn’t sure what he wanted, them to kill an Archdemon? How do you prove you’re a Grey Warden?

Elwing sounded confused, “I have these documents here…”

The templar leaned forward, “the Grey Warden seal hmm? Well I have documents that say I’m the queen of Antiva? What do you think of that?”

“You’re clearly a templar…” Elwing sounded very confused, but Ceria stepped in.

“I think you’re being a real dick,” she cracked her knuckles loudly, “Luke can tell you what I do to assholes like you.”

Luke met the templar’s gaze, his eyes were wide with shock and a hint of fear. Good. Maybe Ceria wouldn’t have to hurt him after all. Luke shrugged as though this was casual conversation, “one time she dislocated a guy’s shoulder when he told her girls couldn’t be knights.” And that was one of the tamer stories he had about Ceria.

The guy looked horrified, “I uhh… how about I take you on over?”

“That would be helpful, thank you,” Elwing sounded sincerely grateful, the templar hurried to get into the boat tied to the dock.

"That was a good lie Luke," Alastair commented quietly so the templar couldn’t hear.

Luke turned to him in confusion, "you thought I was lying?"

The look of terror on Alistair’s face kept the twins giggling the entire ride across the lake.


	12. Fade to Black

Pain. That was the first thing Elwing was aware of. Pain throughout her entire body. It felt like her blood was on fire. It burned with every beat of her heart.

Tamlen didn’t see her. He was captivated by the mirror. He walked past her without seeing her, without acknowledging her. He stared transfixed at the Eluvian.

She reached out for him. In her pain she could barely speak, but she tried. Tried to warn him about the taint.

“Tamlen,” she rasped, her throat burned as she spoke, and her eyes pricked with tears.

Tamlen didn’t hear her, he touched the Eluvian and vanished.

Gone. Tamlen was gone.

Elwing blinked and let the tears fall. Her body hurt, it hurt so much. It all hurt. Why wouldn’t it stop? Her veins were burning and it all hurt!

She curled up, and almost whimpered, for so long she’d tried to appear strong, but now she was alone. Tamlen was gone. And everything hurt.

She curled her fingers against the grass and the earth, distantly she could remember the song she and Tamlen sang when they were children.

The words of the old song formed on her lips and slipped out of her mouth, quiet and strained, but even through the tears and pain she clung to the memory of their song.

As she sang, a new memory uncurled in her mind, gently nudging her. Painful, as painful as the fire in her blood but in a different way. One that made her heart hurt.

The memory of a fire, of singing the song as smoke billowed around her, without Tamlen, his funeral, Tamlen was dead. Tamlen had already died, and she’d already grieved for him once.

The warmth of the campfire replaced the painful burning in her body, and she clung to the memory of Tamlen’s funeral.

She dug her fingers into the ground, she’d grieved for Tamlen once, by the creators she didn’t have to do it again.

She forced herself to her feet, her legs still weak from the fading pain, and her body shook but she pushed onwards until she was standing.

This was all a memory, or a… a dream!

Now she remembered, the circle. The Circle of Magi had been overrun by demons, and she, Luke, Ceria and Alistair had gone into the tower to look for survivors and do what they could to help.

As she looked around she determined that she was, in fact alone. The others were not here, perhaps they were also trapped in dreams?

That would make sense, for now she remembered the Sloth demon.

Now she remembered it’s slow, soothing voice, urging her to sleep, to rest, to let it all go.

The grass beneath her feet, the cave walls, the world around her, it all vanished, and now she stood in the fade.

And where the Eluvian had been there was now a portal.

She reached behind her and her hunting bow had become her daggers, nothing of the dream remained. She shook of the pain that clung to her mind and heart, and took a step forward.

Elwing looked around again, too make sure she hadn’t missed something and moved forward, on to wherever the portal took her.

-

Where it took her was a new section of the fade, standing in front of a man who appeared to be a mage.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” The mage demanded but not energetically. He sounded like he was about to fall asleep or was fighting to stay awake, “are you some kind of demon?”

Elwing shook her head, and he relaxed a little, “no, I can see you are not. You’re like me. Congratulations on getting out of that trap.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Niall.”

Niall. Elwing remembered that name, they’d been looking for him, he had something… the Litany! He must’ve also been the man at the sloth demon’s feet.

“I was trying to save the Circle when I encountered a sloth demon. I expect our experiences were similar.”

“What about my friends?” Elwing asked, she had seen no sign of Alistair or the twins, “are they trapped as well?”

“You came here with others?” the mage stirred slightly, a bit more awake, “then yes, they would be trapped as well. The demon traps everything here in dreams they think they can’t, or won’t, escape.”

Elwing remembered the grief for Tamlen and how hard it had been to pull herself out of it. But she hadn’t given in.

“There’s still hope,” she stated firmly, Niall gave her a tired look.

“This place drains you of everything. Hope. Feeling. Life.”

“We’ll find a way out,” Elwing said more forcefully, she was beginning to get disgusted with this mage, what happened to saving the circle?

“See that pedestal over there?” Niall pointed to it, “it has runes on it, that represent each of the islands here. The sloth demon is on the center island, but it is protected by a ward, a ward made by the outer five islands.”

Elwing wandered over towards it, only half listening to Niall as he continued, she examined the map, making soft noises.

“Could my friends be on one of the islands?” she cut him off, looking up from the pedestal.

Niall didn’t seem to mind, “possibly. There are many dreamers here. You might find them. If you’re lucky. You might also find the lesser demons the sloth demon scattered on the islands.”

“Lesser demons?”

“The sloth demon put them there. They take many shapes. Defeating them might be the key to breaking the ward,” Niall shook his head slowly, “I couldn’t. I was too afraid to try.”

Elwing was not, “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t mind me then.”

-

Elwing stood in the ruins of a castle. The stone gray walls were splattered with old dried blood, dark brown and almost unrecognizable. The walls were damaged and broken, crumbling away as the wind swept through the area. In some places large scorch marks colored the gray stones black.

The ground below her was cracked and broken, though no plants pushed through the gaps in the stone. Rubble was piled in places along the walls, and elsewhere on the floor. 

Very little remained of the ceiling, Elwing slowly turned around, taking in the castle. It had been impressive once, before whatever happened that made it like this. Wind seemed to tug at her hair and made pebbles drag and move over the stone, clattering on the floor. She could hear the faint sound of crying, it didn’t echo off the walls the way it should’ve though.

She had to give the demon credit, it made very highly detailed dreams.

She doubted this was Alistair’s dream, which meant it had to be one of the twins.

“Luke! Ceria!” She called, and as she did the castle vanished, the illusion shattered, or rather faded. The castle became hazy and washed out, the way things often were in dreams, like something seen out of the corner of your eye rather than highly detailed.

Now though, Elwing could see through the walls, through everything, the dream was still trying to draw her in but she could see the fade that existed beyond it.

Sitting in the middle of the fade’s version of a clearing was Ceria. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her face pressed into her knees. Despite her stature she looked. . . small. The crying sounds were coming from her, as Elwing watched the younger Cousland rocked forward slightly trying to tighten herself even smaller still, with a louder sob.

Puppup stood next to her, occasionally whining and pawing at his mistress, but she never responded. When he saw Elwing his tail wagged and he barked once.

“Hello,” Elwing greeted him in return, “Ceria.”

“No, no no nononono they’re gone.”

Elwing looked around at the empty area, “Ceria we need to go.”

“They left me. They all left me. I can’t-they’re not-it’s-” another loud sob wracked Ceria’s body and she took a shaky breath as she rubbed the heel of her palm against her puffy eyes.

Elwing slowly knelt down to the human’s level, “Ceria, it’s a dream.”

“I keep calling for them-I kept calling and calling and  _ calling _ -but they never came. They’ll never come. Go away, you would’ve come sooner. You’re not real. You can’t be.” Ceria shook her head harshly, refusing to meet Elwing’s eyes. Her entire frame shook with her quick shallow breaths.

Elwing pulled in a deep breath, the human wouldn’t listen to her.

“Ceria, this is a dream.”

“They’re all gone. I’m alone. Alone! They’re not coming back! Why are you doing this?!” her voice rose in volume, harsh with her already taxed vocal cords.

“Do you really believe your brother would leave you?”

“No. Of course not! Luke would never leave me-b-but sometimes people don’t have a choice.” Each word came out softer and softer, more defeated, as the younger twin explained the situation.

Was Luke dead in this dream? That would make sense as Ceria’s nightmare.

“They’re all dead,” Ceria shuddered and the tears running down her face worsened, she wiped them away with a forceful rub and stared at Elwing, her eyes red from crying.

Oh. Elwing felt a small wave of understand sweep through her, was this perhaps what the girl feared most? She and her brother seemed so close to lose him, to lose everything, it would have to be devastating for her. She’d heard Luke say their family had been killed…

Briefly the castle reappeared around her, Elwing ignored the illusion, she pursed her lips and then made a decision.

She pulled Ceria into a hug, and heard a soft gasp. The girl stopped crying, for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around Elwing and held her for closely.

“You are not alone.”

After a moment Ceria took a shaky breath, “thank you Elwing.”

The elf nodded and pulled away, Puppup shoved his head in between them and licked his mistress’s cheeks, Ceria laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“He-hey there Puppers!” her voice was rough, from crying though Elwing wondered if she’d been shouting as well, and how long she’d called for someone before she’d given up.

The dog wagged his tail frantically, and barked, Elwing smiled at least now she was safe. Safer anyway.

She was about to suggest they go find Luke and Alistair, creators knew the boys would need their help when Ceria’s form flickered like the castle’s had.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Ceria reached for Elwing, only to disappear.

Elwing stood up, her hands on her blades, but nothing crawled out to fight her, nothing took credit for making Ceria disappear, it was just Elwing. Even the castle and Puppup were gone.

She sighed, well she’d beaten those two dreams, surely now she’d just have to beat one to find Luke or Alistair, wouldn’t she? The Sloth demon’s hold on them all was weakening, and once she freed the other two they could break out.

-

Once more Elwing stood in the entry hall of an impressive castle, this time however the walls were not splattered with dried blood and the ceiling was intact, as were the wall and floors. What appeared to be servants rushed around and a pair of children ran past her, laughing, two boys, boys with a familiar color of hair. So this was Luke’s dream.

It made sense then that he would dream of the same castle his sister had, this must be Highever, the home Luke and Ceria had grown up in.

Cathal ran up to her, he whined and spun in a circle, Elwing knelt down to rub Luke’s hound, she murmured soothingly to him, she would help his master.

Elwing pushed to see past the illusion, if she wanted to see Highever, she’d see it after the Blight, she could go with the twins…

Luke sat in the middle of the clearing, but unlike his sister he was not curled in a ball, though Elwing almost thought he wanted to.

Instead Luke sat upon a throne, the boys played in front of him, toy swords clashing against each other, and their laughter reached Elwing’s ears.

Luke smiled, “well done boys,” but it failed to reach his eyes. Elwing could see the shadows on Luke’s face, he was not happy here. Despite the illusion of a family, Luke looked distraught.

“Luke.”

He looked up, and then stood up, “Boys, put those away and say hello to our guest.”

“Hello!” The boys chimed in unison, it was odd though, not like when Luke and Ceria did it. This felt more unnatural.

Elwing nodded to them absently, “Luke, I was looking for you.”

“Where else would I be but Highever, I am the Teyrn after all.”

Elwing was surprised to hear that, “but you’re a Grey Warden.”

“Fergus died in Ostegar, Ceria or I had to inherit, you know this Elwing. “

“But why you? After all you had to get married and you’re…” she trailed off as Luke’s eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms.

“Boys, go find your mother,” he dismissed them, the boys looked up and dropped their swords.

“Yes, Father.”

For a second Elwing saw a flash of pain in Luke’s eyes, he watched the boys run off. Once they were out of the room he addressed her.

“It was me or Ceria, and I am the oldest. It is my duty to the house of Cousland, to provide heirs and serve as Teyrn. I am the oldest and I must do as my family and country needs me to do.”

Elwing understood completely, however much it hurt Luke to do, for his family he would do his duty. She would’ve done the same for her clan, and now she could see why he was so pained. It wasn’t just the dream he was trapped in, but his duty and this marriage as well.

“Come with me, I need you to help me kill the Sloth demon,” she could free him from one at least, if she could get him to remember that this was all a lie.

“I cannot, did you not hear me Elwing? My duty lies here, and as such I must remain here.”

“In a dream Luke, this is a dream.” Cathal barked to emphasize her point, Luke jerked as though he hadn’t even noticed his dog, Elwing could see that he was unfocused, uncharacteristically so, she trusted Luke to be on guard and ready with his ideas and opinions.

Luke scoffed, and gave her a strange look, partially pained, partially annoyed, “you claim to know me, then you act as though I would dream of this. You and I both know Elwing if I dreamt of a marriage it would be to a-”

“Darling.”

“Hello, my dear,” Luke greeted the woman who walked in, she was flocked by the two boys. Elwing did not know her, perhaps Luke did, or he had dreamt her up, however she could certainly see the resemblance between the boys and the woman.

“The boys told me we had a guest.”

“Yes, this is my friend, Elwing.”

Elwing was touched by the warmth in his voice, and for the first time in the dream Luke seemed genuine. Then again she knew the elder Cousland twin had a remarkable talent for acting.

In any case she ignored the woman, focusing on Luke. She’d been starting to get somewhere, she could tell.

“It is a dream Luke, remember? The circle of magi.”

“What is she talking about my darling?”

“I don’t know,” Luke smiled politely at his ‘wife’ then turned to Elwing in confusion, something flickered in his eyes, and he looked at the woman again, he dropped the mask, disgust clear on his face.

“No. She’s right. This… this isn’t real.”

“What do you mean? I am real. Your two sons are real, and they love you.”

Luke flinched at that, and reached for his daggers, Elwing saw the ghostly castle flicker around her again before it disappeared completely, and Luke pulled out his blades.

“You’re demons, aren’t you?”

He and Elwing both lunged, and together they danced around, Elwing easily took care of one of the boys, Luke the other, and then they killed the fake wife, the bodies lay at their feet.

Cathal whined and padded up to his master, Luke reached down and absently rubbed Cathal’s head.

“If it was just a dream, is that why I couldn’t love them?” he asked softly, Elwing stared at him, her mouth felt dry, how did she answer that?

“Ceria’s waiting for you,” she stated instead.

“Ceria! Is she alright?” Luke looked over at her at the mention of his twin, his eyes bright and alert once more, the way Elwing expected, “we need to find Alista- Wait! What’s happening, where are you going?”

As with his sister, Luke disappeared, Cathal along with him, leaving Elwing standing alone with the bodies of boys that looked too much like Luke at her feet.

Elwing shuddered and hurried away. She was learning much about her companions, but some part of her wondered if she’d be better off not knowing this.

-

Elwing had forgotten about Wynne, and how the mage had recognized them when they’d come in, and insisted on coming along. The fade and demon were disturbing her thoughts and memories, and it made Elwing eager to find the demon and make it pay.

She’d easily pulled the woman out of her nightmare, and they’d killed the fake children (what was with her companions and children?) and then Wynne had disappeared as well.

That meant that this dream had to be Alistair’s. Elwing was standing not in a castle, or in the circle tower but in what appeared to be a town, as she watched children ran around, laughing and screaming. For a moment she remembered Luke’s dream, though these children looked nothing like his. They looked nothing like Alistair either, had Alistair dreamed of something else?

She could almost feel the warmth of the sun, and hear the sounds of a… market perhaps? She and her Clan rarely encountered markets, but she was almost certain they were near one. What had Alistair dreamed up? This seemed much more pleasant than Ceria’s nightmare.

She spotted him, talking to a woman by the front door of the nearby house, and made her way towards him, Barkspawn ran towards her when she approached. She let him smell her hand, and he licked her in return. He growled when one of the children ran too close, which provided unnecessary confirmation for Elwing’s suspicions that they were demons. Unlike the rest of the dream they were vibrant and colorful, while the rest had faded to hazy unclear outlines.

“Alistair.”

“Elwing!” his voice was bright and cheerful and he smiled at her. Unlike Luke and Ceria he seemed thrilled with his dream, “Elwing, I was just talking about you.”

“That’s because almost all my brother ever talks about is you.”

“Brother?” she turned to Alistair, “I thought you didn’t have siblings.” Like her, wasn’t he an only child? Why would he have kept a sister from them? Surely he would’ve made some comment, particularly given their companions. The twins had made her think of Tamlen, how could he have looked at them and not thought about his siblings?

“Well this is my sister Goldanna, she’s making dinner. Why don’t you stay and I can tell you all about her? A-and she can finally get to know you.”

Elwing wasn’t sure what was more concerning, that Alistair had a sister, or that he’d apparently told said sister all about her. She decided the fact that Alistair’s sister was a demon was far more disturbing than either.

“She’s a demon Alistair.”

“Oh, that’s hardly nice, you only just met her,” Alistair seemed confused but still as playful as ever. However Elwing noticed the children turn to glare at her, and the dream world flickered, the faint sound of the market faded.

“Alistair this is a dream. We’re in the fade.”

“No, we’re in Denerim and-“

“We’re in the circle tower Alistair, being attacked by demons,” she reminded him as Goldanna took a step closer to him she drew her weapons, “Get away from him.”

“No, you should get away from my dear brother.”

With that the demons attacked, and Elwing was lucky to have Barkspawn because Alistair stood there without doing anything. Elwing supposed it was better than him trying to kill her to protect ‘his family’.

She lowered her daggers and turned to Alistair in confusion, he looked a mix of hurt, confused and betrayed.

“I… I’m sorry Elwing I wanted them to be real you know? I guess I’m an idiot- Wait, where are you going?”

Elwing watched Alistair disappear, just like the others had and sheathed her blades. She had a score to settle with this Sloth demon now, and it was a very personal one.

It would pay for daring to do this to her friends.

-

She went straight to the center island, the moment she arrived she saw the demon, standing in the middle of the space, waiting.

Elwing stepped towards the demon, which spoke once more.

“What do we have here?” It drawled as Elwing reached for her daggers, “a rebellious minion? An escaped slave?” its laugh sent chills down Elwing’s spine, the way the sight of the Eluvian had, and then it almost sounded impressed, “my, my, but you do have some gall.”

Behind her she heard the sound of armor shifting around, it sounded like the others had arrived.

“Oh!” Yep, there was Alistair, “here I am! And there you are!”

“And the demon,” Luke’s voice had taken on an icy edge, Elwing heard low growls of the dogs.

“You’re the one responsible for this!” Ceria’s voice was still a bit rough with pain, but also anger.

“You cannot stand against us demon,” Wynne warned it, “we are too strong for you.”

“Now now, if you go back, I’ll do better,” The demon coaxed, “I’ll make you much happier this time.”

“Uhh…” That sounded like the twins, Elwing stared at the demon in confusion, happy? Did it think her grieving over Tamlen was happy?

“That’s kind of a low bar isn’t it?” Luke asked, the demon made a displeased sound.

“We want to be free,” Elwing’s voice rang through the area of the fade, punctuated by the sound of her friends drawing their weapons.

The demon pulled itself forward, “can’t you think about someone other than yourselves? I’m hurt, so very, very hurt.”

“We’ll take our chances,” Ceria called from behind her.

“So be it!” The demon shifted into the form of an ogre, “you will learn to bow to your betters, mortals!”

Elwing promptly shifted to the stone golem form and slammed her fist into its face.

-

For every form the demon had Elwing shifted as well, raining fire down on it, or freezing it in place for the others to hack away at.

It finally went down, Elwing shifted out of the stone golem form to find the group staring at her.

Ceria opened her mouth, and closed it again, Alistair looked awestruck while Luke finally asked.

“What… was that?”

“Fade shapeshifting,” Elwing adjusted her armor slightly, “another dreamer taught me how.”

“Well done,” Wynne praised her, the older mage looked impressed, “you took to it well.”

Elwing shrugged, she’d had practice exploring the fade.

“I must agree.”

“Niall,” Elwing greeted the mage, who’d joined them. He met her gaze, and took a deep breath.

“I… I never expected you to succeed. When you wake take the Litany of Adralla from…” he paused and then continued, “my body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic.”

“Aren’t you coming to help?” Ceria sheathed her sword as she approached, with a glance at Elwing.

“I cannot,” Niall’s voice was quiet, but not the slow monotone he’d had earlier, this was more grieved, “I have been here too long. For you it will have only been a nap. For me…” He didn’t continue.

“You think you’re dying?” Luke joined his twin, Elwing noticed they were standing closer together than usual, possibly drawing comfort from each other.

Niall looked around, “every moment I was here, the sloth demon was feeding off me to fuel the nightmare, to fuel all this. There is so little of me left…” he turned to Luke, “I am dying, it’s as simple as that.”

“There must be something we can do,” Luke didn’t sound too hopeful, and Niall was shaking his head before he’d finished.

“Thank you, but it is too late for me. I do not fear what is to come. They say we return to the Maker, and that is not such a bad thing.”

He turned from Luke back to Elwing, she met the mage’s gaze.

“I couldn’t save the circle, but you, you could,” he took a small step towards her, “when you return take the Litany of my… my body. It is important.”

Elwing nodded once, “I will.”

Niall looked the group over, “I’m not a hero. Perhaps trying to be one was foolish.”

Wynne spoke up, “ordinary people can be great heroes when the time calls for it.”

Niall smiled sadly, “thank you Wynne,” he shook his head, “before I was taken to the Circle my mother said that I was destined for greatness. I hope I haven’t disappointed her.”

Elwing may not have been impressed by the mage’s attempts but she wasn’t going to be rude to a dying man, “you didn’t Niall.”

Niall pulled himself up, “it’s time for all of us to be on our ways. The circle is still in danger. Remember the Litany.”

As Elwing began to wake, she heard Niall’s last words.

** “Thank you, and goodbye… Friend.”   
**


End file.
